<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[don't you have something better to do?] by peppermint_advertiser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667903">[don't you have something better to do?]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_advertiser/pseuds/peppermint_advertiser'>peppermint_advertiser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(listen im bad at writing character), (listen twitch prime is a DRUG in this AU), (this is questionable tho), Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Andrew | gamerboy80 and Grayson | Purpled are Siblings, Bonding, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Drug Use, Eret &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Niki | Nihachu are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Family, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Texting, YouTube, the school they all go to is a fusion of a university and highschool ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:06:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_advertiser/pseuds/peppermint_advertiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[blob added george, bbh, simpnap, and +24 others to BURNING A BUILDING]</p><p>[BURNING A BUILDING]</p><p>blob: how do i destroy a school?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jimmy Donaldson, Andrew | gamerboy80 &amp; Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Eret &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dream smp fics that i will go down with</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [blob: how do i destroy a school?]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490322">[please stop texting me i'm in class]</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh">itisjosh</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically, I thought of this AU where all the YouTubers attend/work at this one same school (aka Youtube Academy, the school with the WORST 'rewind' prep rallies). MCYT was a big part of my childhood, so yeah, you can see where this is going. </p><p>Yes, there are dorms, and the rooms are shared by students. The teachers have to stay at home.</p><p>Also, the academy has school clubs or events. You'll see :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[blob added george, bbh, simpnap, and +24 others to BURNING A BUILDING]</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[BURNING A BUILDING]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>blob: </b>how do i destroy a school?  </p><p> </p><p><b>simpnap: </b>LMAOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p><b>george: </b>don’t you have something better to do other than to destroy a school?</p><p> </p><p><b>blob: </b>mayhaps</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>[BURNING A BUILDING]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>POGCHAMP: </b>ILL HELP YOU BIG D</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>i am NOT teaming up with a child</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>DFIFQEBWNKIV FUCK YOU I AM NOT A CH1Ld</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>""CH1Ld""</p><p> </p><p><b>POGCHAMP: </b>TECHNO</p><p> </p><p><b>POGCHAMP: </b>HELP ME DESTROY THE DORMS </p><p> </p><p><b>Philza: </b>tommy no</p><p> </p><p><b>blood god: </b>the deal sounds nice sure </p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>but first gonna start a farm</p><p> </p><p><b>Philza: </b>Techno. </p><p> </p><p><b>POGCHAMP: </b>ILL DESTROY THE COLLEDGE BY MYSELF THEN</p><p> </p><p><b>Philza: </b>Tommy. </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi:</strong> hahaha lmao get fucked </p><p> </p><p><b>Philza: </b>Wilbur. </p><p> </p><p><b>crimeboi: </b>shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[BURNING A BUILDING]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>chillvibes: </b>for the love of god, please dont commit arson</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>or do something with the vents</p><p> </p><p><b>blob:</b> lol bet</p><p> </p><p><b>chillvibes: </b>wait no</p><p> </p><p><b>♥niki♥:</b> dream, please dont</p><p> </p><p><b>♥niki♥:</b> you might get yourself killed by the vents or by arson </p><p> </p><p><b>blob: </b>dw niki ill be fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>a little smoke wouldnt hurt</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[BURNING A BUILDING]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>megapvp: </b>i hate everyone</p><p> </p><p><b>technobabe: </b>ok cool we can cancel our ice cream date</p><p> </p><p><b>megapvp:</b> no</p><p> </p><p><b>megapvp: </b>you are the only person i can tolerate</p><p> </p><p><b>technobabe: </b>nice</p><p> </p><p><b>skwppy: </b>whqt abt me????????</p><p> </p><p><b>megapvp: </b>your on thin fucking ice </p><p> </p><p><b>skwppy: </b>LOLLLLLLLLLLL</p><p> </p><p><b>megapvp: </b>you better start running right now</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[BURNING A BUILDING]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Philza: </b>dream</p><p> </p><p><b>blob: </b>yes</p><p> </p><p><b>Philza: </b>please dont burn down the school</p><p> </p><p><b>Philza: </b>you will, for sure, get arrested for arson</p><p> </p><p><b>blob: </b>not if i parkour my way out lol</p><p> </p><p><b>blob: </b>also, i changed my mind</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>dream istg if its the vents</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>no comment</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[BURNING A BUILDING]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>tAPPLE: </b>this is my first time talking here but</p><p> </p><p><b>tAPPLE: </b>WHY DO I SMELL SMOKE</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>wait what</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE:</strong> IM LEGIT IN UR CLASS TEACH</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>WHAT THE CRUST????</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>DO YOU NOT SMELL THE SMOKE????</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>[BURNING A BUILDING]</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>the_captain: </b>why are the vents releasing smoke instead of air??</p><p> </p><p><b>blob: </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>the_captain: </b>oh god</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"EVERYBODY OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Phil instructed, as smoke came out of the class vent. Phil grabbed the emergency bag and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone filed out of the building. Phil noted that some students were panicking, talking to others, or not minding the smoke at all. Phil grabbed the attendance clip out of the emergency bag and called out the students' names.</p><p> </p><p>The good news was that everyone was here and didn't get hurt. The bad news was that the school was now filled with smoke. </p><p> </p><p>Phil's phone buzzed with a new notification. It was a message from the group chat, that was sent by Fundy.</p><p> </p><p><b>fundy: </b>wait didn’t this all start because dream found out he wasn’t allowed to parkour on the building?</p><p> </p><p>Another message made his phone buzz. </p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p>Phil really needed to get a pay raise for this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT: so i edited this chapter because i wasn't really proud of the first product. hope you enjoy the new product</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [tAPPLE: yo i got the good kush]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I forgot to add the usernames. Shoot. </p><p>[blob-dream]<br/>[george &lt;--]<br/>[simpnap-sapnap]<br/>[hjönk-karl]<br/>[Philza-phil]<br/>[bloodgod-techno]<br/>[crimeboi-wilbur]<br/>[POGCHAMP-tommy]<br/>[bee-tubbo]<br/>[chillvibes-eret]<br/>[♥niki♥-niki]<br/>[the_captain-sparklez]<br/>[megapvp-mega]<br/>[zekl-zelk]<br/>[technobabe-f1nn]<br/>[beaver-spifey]<br/>[tAPPLE-tapL]<br/>[T O E S-vurb]<br/>[skwppy-skeppy]<br/>[bbh-badboyhalo]<br/>[BIG_Q-quackity]<br/>[business ;))))-schlatt]<br/>[fundy &lt;---]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[polish squad]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>first of all </p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>what the crust is the name of this chat</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>self explanatory </p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>no its not</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>stop changin the chat name pls</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>we've gone to nails to fingerpainting to glowy nails to this in less than an hour</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>for once</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>can we decide on a chat name? </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>actually i have a name</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[bee changed the chat name to 'pail polhish'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe:</strong> cool</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>acceptable </p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>thank you tubbo</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[BURNING A BUILDING]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>[♥niki♥ changed the chat name to 'you matter'!]</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>[you matter]</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong><b>chillvibes: </b></strong>something is missing </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[chillvibes changed the chat name to 'you matter ❤️'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>there we go</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[you matter ❤️]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>aw thank you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[POGCHAMP changed the chat name to 'GO TO HELL'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>OH YOU LITTLE SHIT</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>HAHAHAHHAHA</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[GO TO HELL]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh:</strong> tommy :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>WHAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>thats a bit mean</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>apologize!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>NO</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>is it me or does this child have caps lock every single time???</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>i mean your not wrong</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> EXCUSE ME I AM NOT A CHILD</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>ngl they are right</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>VUCK YOU</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[GO TO HELL]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>the chat name is changing a lot huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>;))))))</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>oh god </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[T O E S changed the chat name to 'send toe pics ;))))'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>goddamnit vurb</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[zekl changed the chat name to 'STOP CHANGING THE CHAT NAME'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>my toes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[T O E S changed the chat name to 'send toe pics PLS ;))))'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>i demand for toes</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>please</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>again, no</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>send me toe pics</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[megapvp removed T O E S from 'send toe pics PLS ;))))'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>all of you shut the fuck up</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>i will beat all of you to death with my own hands</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl:</strong> lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>your the first one to die now</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>WAIT NDWACHFWIAEE KNER FNFWCOLK</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>[send toe pics PLS ;))))]</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong><b>♥niki♥: </b></strong>my you matter D;</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee:</strong> huh itz the nail polish chat situation rn when you scroll up</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>whats that supposed to mean?</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>TUBBO</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>TUBBO DID YOU FORGET THE SECRET OATH??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>ERIHCAK SORRy UM</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>pretend you didnt see that :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>okay???</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>wait hold on </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>stay wherever u are i need to gibe you somthing</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>tubbo you arent allowed in the uni dorms</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>oh right sad </p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>i can do it for you</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Tubbo privately messaged TapL to come to the main cafeteria, TapL did so with no hesitation. It didn't matter if he sped down the stairs, ran in the hallways, or did some chad parkour skills. The one thing that mattered was to get to the cafeteria until it was closed for being too packed. Even though Youtube Academy was a huge school with a big student body, they didn't really have much space for the cafeterias, public washrooms, and so on. TapL had stopped counting the number of times he climbed on the school walls to avoid getting squished too much due to the size of the student body.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, TapL made it to the main caf before it closed.  He took a look around his surroundings, trying to find Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he found Tubbo, sitting at a table far away from the cafeteria entrance, with Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey guys," TapL said, getting Tubbo's attention. Tommy frowned at TapL. "I hope I wasn't too late."</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't!" Tubbo exclaimed. "Anyways, have the bear kill powder!"   </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo handed TapL a meatball in a plastic bag, a meatball that was probably from today's menu, with pure joy. </p><p> </p><p>TapL was so confused. </p><p> </p><p>"What does the meatball-" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy interrupted TapL loudly. "BEAR KILLING POWDER BIG T!" </p><p> </p><p>"Bear killing powder?" TapL asked, shaking the bag slightly. "What's that for?" </p><p> </p><p>"You know, to make the bear fucking forget shit," Tommy explained. "Trust me, he will forget." </p><p> </p><p>"No, I do not know," TapL replied honestly. "Did you forget that Spifey is a beaver? Not a bear?" </p><p> </p><p>Tommy cursed. "Shit!" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry guys," TapL said. "I'll give this to him. By the way, is this poisoned or something?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, it isn't," Tommy answers. "It's just to keep the bear away or some shit." </p><p> </p><p>"It's to make Spifey forget about the nails!" Tubbo adds. "Just throw this at him and he'll forget!"</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you guys do that to Ant one time, but with the art kill powder?" TapL asks, a nostalgic feeling entering through his head. It was that one time where Tommy, (with the help of Techno) decided that math sucked and gave Antfrost his ten pages of math homework to do. Wilbur and Phil were not pleased when they found out, and Techno (even though he was involved) decided to do a 'fuck it, let's bully Tommy' moment for the past three days. "It didn't work that time, and I doubt it's going to work this time." </p><p> </p><p>"But this is different big man!" Tommy protested. "This is a bear!" </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say," TapL said. After he took one glance at the protected 'bear killing powder', he waved his goodbyes at the duo, texting Spifey along the way.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>[tAPPLE, beaver]</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>yo i got the good kush</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>what</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>dont worry youll see</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[send toe pics PLS ;))))]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>LOL</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>YOU ACTUALLY DID IT </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>PO G</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>YAY</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>i now hate cafeteria food</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>weak</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>no</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[send toe pics PLS ;))))]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>no ones bothered to change the name after almost a week LOL</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>everytime i go to sleep i can hear him whispering about my toes</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>i cant sleep anymore</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>rip</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>[send toe pics PLS ;))))]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[fundy changed the chat name to '<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ'</a>!]</strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</a>]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>GODDAMMIT FUNDY</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love life ;)</p><p>anyways, the nail polish group was based on eret's tweet on his alt. account. tubbo, karl and eret agreed to paint their nails sometime. tapL and ranboo wanted to join too. also, finn is there because of tapL's old nail polish tweet. finn just replied with a 'acceptable' lmao.  </p><p>the tweets are here:<br/>eret: https://twitter.com/Eret_Alt/status/1329932227669442560<br/>tapL: https://twitter.com/TapLHarV/status/1313904926347726851</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [crimeboi: this is going to get confusing later on]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[walmart techno-ranboo]<br/>[boffy &lt;---]<br/>[burpled-purpled]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</a>]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>NOT POG FURRY BOY</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>FDASBIFCEWCIVN EAWKNVKFUCK YOU</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</a>]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>[bee added boffy, burpled, and +1 to</strong> <strong>'<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</a>'!]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>oh hello!!! </p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[boffy left '<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</a>'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>dont worry he'll cave in</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno</strong><strong>: </strong>what happens if he doesnt </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>he will!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>WALMART TECHNO HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>what</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>your forgetting one more techno lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>TECHNOBABE WTF???????</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>lol hi</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi:</strong> this is going to get confusing later on </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>[<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</a>]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>i hate to say this but the half of you lot have missing assignments </p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>lol it couldnt be me </p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>sapnap, you have 9 missing assignments</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>exposed </p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>wilbur you have 12 missing assignments</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza:</strong> how do you keep getting away with this?</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>sand</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>that's not a legitimate excuse</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>f u c k</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>LANGUAGE!!!!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ</a>]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[blob changed the chat name to 'the gamers']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>LAMEEE</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>well then can you create a good name in a span of a second?</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>yeah no bs this time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[simpnap changed the chat name to 'pissbabys']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>god that's even worse</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>change the name</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>SIMP</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>SIMP</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>wth no</p><p> </p><p><strong>[POGCHAMP changed the chat name to 'PO GERS'!</strong> <strong>]</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>lame</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob:</strong> wait actually</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[blob changed the chat name to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>this clicks</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>i used to rule the world</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>dad no</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain:</strong> that was when i ruled the land</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>dad are u okay???</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>^ what she said</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>i love you three, you three are the most precious beings in the planet 💖</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes:</strong> thanks dad</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>love you too!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>:DDDD</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>bruh <strong>@<span class="u">the_captain</span></strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>doesnt mean that i took the last bagel doesnt mean you can be dramatic with it</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>the bagel had jam on it phil</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>whats wrong with that</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>IT HAD JAM ON IT OKAY<br/><br/><br/></p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>MORE SPECIFICALLY JERRY JAM</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> i am very confused right now</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> philza minecraft your son gave me a shovel</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>the blood god gave me shovel too</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>goddammit techno</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god:</strong> :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>for the fifth time, you cannot start a potato farm at school</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>but father</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>i finally have a good excuse to start a farm</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>oh my fucking god</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi:</strong> techno </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>starting a farm is a bit irrational</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimboi: </strong>just blow up the place into smithereens</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>wilbur no</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>I WANNA KILLL TOO</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>tommy, no</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>i think this is my time to leave</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>what happened when i was gone</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>and why are there potatoes on the dorm floors</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>dont worry about it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>family dynamics hc!!!</p><p>SBI<br/>Philza (the dad)<br/>Techno (eldest)<br/>Wilbur (middle child)<br/>Tommy (youngest)</p><p>Sparklez Family<br/>CaptainSparklez (dad)<br/>Eret (eldest)<br/>Niki (middle child)<br/>Tubbo (youngest)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. [burpled: it's nothing important, but i think you should see him suffer :) ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[gb80 &lt;--- gamerboy80]</p><p>(also, ik the tag is that theyre siblings, but its more of a popular tag to write it like that. after all, they are still family right?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>hello tommy!</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>WHAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>wanna see me jump off a building and do a clutch?</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>NO I AM BUSY</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>aw man ;(</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>purpled, please don't jump and do a clutch</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>you will end up in the hospital</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>don't worry! ill be fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>do a flip!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>sure lol</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Philza, gb80]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>you better explain to me why the FUCK my cousin jumped off a building and did a GODDAMN flip</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>hello everyone!</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>im here to inform all of you that tommy has listened to the wii shop channel theme for 2 hours</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>it's nothing important, but i think you should see him suffer :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>shouldn't you stop him???</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>don't worry he'll be fine!</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>but honestly wilbur your brother is amazing </p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>10 hours is pure dedication </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>wdym 10 hours???</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>i already said tommy's listening to the wii shop channel for 2 hours straight</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>he just has 8 more hours to go </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimboi: </strong>holy shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh:</strong> but why would tommy do that to himself? </p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled:</strong> tubbo and i made a bet on tommy</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>tubbo gets 20 dollars if tommy finishes that 10 hour loop</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>i get 20 if tommy doesn't finish :)</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>jfc</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>first of all, who would start that kind of bet???</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>purpled!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>purpled:</strong> well tommy said he wasn't a coward so</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>FUCK YOU</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Philza, gb80]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>tommy is playing the wii shop channel song</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>the video is 10 hours, on loop</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80:</strong> you told me this because?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>purpled got tommy to listen to the entire thing</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80:</strong> jesus christ</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>what did he do now</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>made a bet, 20 dollars</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>if tommy doesnt finish the 10 hour video, purpled gets 20 dollars</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>what happens if he does?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>tommy's friend tubbo does</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>also, i feel like the wii shop song is stuck in his head now</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>goddammit</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>Everytime I close my Fucking eyes i can hear the Wii shop Channel Theme playing In My Head</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>Please Help</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee:</strong> well at least you finished everything!</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>still cant believe you finished the entire thing AND spend most of your time finishing it</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>i lost 20 bucks tho </p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>;(((</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>Purpled without 20 bucks what will he do</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>bruh</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Gamerboy is really tired. </p><p> </p><p>He loves Purpled a lot, obviously in a platonic and familial way. Purpled is his cousin, and the best Bedwars player he's ever known in his family!</p><p> </p><p>But with all the concerning things Purpled has done, including the 'falling off the building with a flip' and 'forcing Tommy to listen to the Wii Shop Theme 10 HOUR LOOP video', makes Gamer regret leaving Purpled alone sometimes. It gives Purpled a chance to slowly lose his sanity. Most importantly, Gamer <em>knows</em> that his aunt is going to kill him if Purpled starts doing crazy shit every single day.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of <em>another 'talk</em>' scares him enough to rethink his life choices.</p><p> </p><p>Gamerboy knows he's going to be put in chaotic situations, (especially when Dream is around) and do some crazy shit (or forced to <em>do</em> crazy shit). </p><p> </p><p>He sighs, knowing that what he's going to do at this time is going to be the right thing do to, even though it might not feel like it. </p><p> </p><p>He whips out his phone and texts Phil on the messaging app. </p><p> </p><p><em>"For the sake of Purpled's sanity,"</em>  Gamerboy thinks, as Phil starts to text back. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Philza added gb80 to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>who????????</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>fuck</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza:</strong> due to a demand</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>you mean a fvcking request</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>sigh</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language! (?)</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>due to a REQUEST, gamerboy has joined the dream smp</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>wait what</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>gamerboy is purpled's cousin</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob:</strong> oh shit ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>how many times do i have to say it!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>there are children in the gc!</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>oh no!!1!1!1111!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>its the tryhard11!!!11!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>what am i going to do?1!?!!??!!?11!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>hahaha very funny</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>you're the one to talk 'clutch' master</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gb80 and purpled are cousins, change my mind. </p><p>gb80 is, of course, a student. he knows phil because of his family (along with purpled's) are good friends with SBI. he also knows tommy the most out of the SBI because purpled is friends with him. he doesnt know techno and wilbur much tho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [boffy: god i love terrorizing teenagers]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[awesam-awesamdude]<br/>[ponk &lt;---]<br/>[puns-punz]<br/>[thunder-thunder1408]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[bee added awesam, ponk and +2 to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>i got freinds!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>just how many friends have you got?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes:</strong> he's added ranboo, purpled, boffy (who left), sam, ponk and 2 others </p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>wait who are the 2 others???</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>puns and thunder!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>thunder: </strong>yo whats up</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>that also reminds me!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[bee added boffy to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>god i love terrorizing teenagers</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>what the legitimate fuck??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes:</strong> once you were added the first thing you said was that???</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>idk scaring kids away will get them not to add me anymore</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>anyways, bye</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[boffy left 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>we'll get him next time</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>in what, a cult?</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>lol sure</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>LOL</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>so </p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>theres going to be a talent show</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy:</strong> lrt be qgues yoer thw judhe</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>what</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>translation: let me guess you're the judge</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>LOL YEAH</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob:</strong> oh shit what</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>idk staff decided that i can host shit in the dorms </p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>im not even going to try anymore </p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>i give up</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>i got mr beast as one of them</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>dream wanna be a judge LOL</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>i mean if its people failing</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>sure</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>YESSS</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>anyways, go to the uni dorms, common room</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>when does this happen??</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>like three days later</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>oh okay!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three days have passed. Everyone who signed up for an audition and passed was waiting in the uni dorms, buzzing in excitement. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity fidgeted, waiting for Mr.Beast to come. Dream was already sitting on a chair, texting the others in the group chat to go to the unofficial talent show. </p><p> </p><p>The main door opened, and revealed Mr.Beast, in his full glory, with a secured suitcase. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I was late," Beast said, as he took a seat, as he placed the suitcase on the 'judges panel'. </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," Quackity replied. "By the way, what the fuck is that?" Quackity pointed at the suitcase. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, it's like ten-thousand dollars," Beast replied nonchalantly. Dream stopped texting, looking up at Mr.Beast with surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"Ten-thousand dollars?" Dream asked. "Why the hell would you bring ten-thousand dollars in an unofficial talent show that's hosted in a crappy dorm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Beast said, getting out a mini megaphone from the suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity gaped. No joke, there were wads of cash, right in front of them. Quackity was pretty sure Dream gaped at the amount of money in front of them too.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever wins, gets ten-thousand dollars," Beast stated, as he held the megaphone to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>People around them froze, and Quackity was pretty sure the talent show would now be a talent <em>competition</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"POGGERS!"</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! I can use that to pay off my bills!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah!" </p><p> </p><p>"So," Beast continued, as people started to listen to him. "Do your best." </p><p> </p><p>Quackity slid down his chair, starting to regret his life choices. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hahahaha talent show go brrrr</p><p>(and yes, im making it a challenge to post a chapter every day)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. [chillvibes: oh my god]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[HB94-hbomb]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity didn't like to admit it, but the talent show, no wait, <em>competition</em>, was a success. The competition started with Matt from a club called The Game Theorists playing the guitar to Tommy playing the piano. (Surprisingly, Tommy's piano piece was actually good.) Most of the people that passed the auditions had musical pieces that they sang or played, while the other half were magic tricks, voice impersonations, comedy (or half-jokes in this case, courtesy of Schlatt) and crazy parkour skills. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Quackity was forced to remove some people, like Wilbur and Corpse. The two were really good people with excellent talent, but they were removed because of the tough crowd. Wilbur started serenading the crowd with his 'I'm In Love With an E-Girl' song, immediately getting voted out by the crowd (more specifically, Techno and Tommy). Quackity doesn't know why, but the crowd disliked the song with a passion. Meanwhile, Corpse had a good song, but his lyrics were a bit...<em>inappropriate </em>for some people.</p><p> </p><p>The winner was eventually Tubbo, who won over the judges (and the crowd) because he made a decent and wonderful song about bees, while playing the ukulele. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo held the suitcase in his hands, beaming with joy.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Beast!" Tubbo said. "And Dream. And Quackity." </p><p> </p><p>"No problem kid," Beast replied. "You deserved it." </p><p> </p><p>"Honestly, the song was good!" Dream complimented. "I can't wait for your next song!" </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you!" Tubbo exclaimed, as he went out of the uni dorm. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> LETS GO BIG T</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> POG</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>suitcays!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>you better give the case to me before you lose it tubbo</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>and congrats! im so proud of you</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>okay dad!</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>congratulations tubbo!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>well done!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eret smiled, pride swelling in his chest. I mean, how can he not be proud of Tubbo? Tubbo won the talent show, along with a <em>huge</em> sum of money! Tubbo was his little brother! </p><p> </p><p>As he rolled off his dorm bed, he went out of his shared room with Hbomb, wanting to get a cup of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>When he bought a cup of coffee from campus, he threw it away. Although, he stopped walking when he saw something odd. A huge envelope was taped on one of the shrubs The Game Theorists was taking care of, and Eret couldn't stay still and avoid it. He picked up the envelope and opened it with a rip.</p><p> </p><p>Eret gasped. </p><p> </p><p>Why the <em>fuck</em> were there a bunch of ten-dollar Taco Bell gift cards?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>so i found like an envelope amount of taco bell gift cards taped on one of GT's shrubs</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>what the fuck???</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>wait where???</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>idk like in main caf????</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>you mentioned one of GT's shurbs</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>so it could be in caf 1 or 2</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>your right</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>OH SHIT</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>LMAO YOU FOUND BEASTS 10000 TACO BELL MONEY </p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CHALLENGE FOR FRIDAY </p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>LOLLLLL</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>oh my god</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After talking to Mr.Beast about the gift cards and apologizing to Matt and Steph from The Game Theorists for their damaged shrub. Thankfully, Matt and Steph were very forgiving, and instead of getting angry at Eret, they congratulated him for finding the gift cards instead. </p><p> </p><p>Eret went back to his room, holding the envelope in his hand. When he opened the door, Hbomb was sitting on the couch, relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>Hbomb immediately saw the envelope when Eret walked in. </p><p> </p><p>"So, are you going to explain what the envelope is?" Hbomb asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you not?" </p><p> </p><p>Eret exhaled. "You won't believe me if I told you."</p><p> </p><p>"Dude, just tell me!" Hbomb exclaimed. "It doesn't matter if I believe you or not!" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, fine. This envelope," Eret shakes the huge object with his right hand. "Has ten thousand ten-dollar Taco Bell gift cards."</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence fills in the room until a snort is formed from Hbomb. </p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit Eret!" Hbomb laughs. "Taco Bell money?!" </p><p> </p><p>Eret nods, confirming Hbomb's statement. "Taco Bell money."</p><p> </p><p>"How through?!" Hbomb questioned, laughing his ass off. "Eret, yesterday, you said that you were broke as Ranboo!"   </p><p> </p><p>"I guess I lied," Eret chuckles. "Anyways, wanna get some Taco Bell?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure man," Hbomb replies. "I'd love to."  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>looks like im going to live off of taco bell now LOL</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>oh god please dont</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>sorry dad, i just have so much taco bell gift cards rn </p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>also, my roommate wants to join the gc</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>sure</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[chillvibes added HB94 to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>HB94: </strong>YOOOOOO WHAT'S POPPING </p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>oh look sapnap, finally someone who uses the same terms as you</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>SHUT TRHE FUCK UP</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>""hey mamas""</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>FCHAWIFHAK FUCK OFF</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>THAT WAS ONE TIME</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please comment+give kudos! it gives me inspiration</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. [walmart techno: possibly now, soon, or never]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all of this is texting lmao, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>THATS FUCKIN IT</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>G E O R G E</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>YOU BURNT MY GODDAMN LEMON TREES</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>oh cry me a river ponk</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>youre the one that made a goddamn TRAP</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>LISTEN </p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>YOU CAN KILL MY CHICKENS AND SACRIFICE THE CATS </p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>what the fuck???</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>BUT DONT FUCKING BURN DOWN MY GODDAMN LEMON TREES OK</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>BRUH</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>YOUR """LEMONS""" ARE LEGIT PLASTIC WRAPPED IN GOLD FOIL</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>SHUT YOUR F U C K</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam:</strong> bruh <strong>@<span class="u">ponk</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>just ask GT for a shrub????</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>GT GROWS FUCKING OAK SHRUB SHIT</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>actually, tomato plants</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>SILENCE FURRY</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>bruh wtf</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE:</strong> LMAO</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk:</strong> NOT LEMON TREES SAM</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>dude just buy some seeds????</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>NO</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>I REFUSE TO BUY SOME WEIRD ORGANIC SEEDS</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>you're supposed to buy seeds to plant things??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver:</strong> now i think we found the lemon version of techno now</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>bruh which techno???</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>^ what he said</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>oh god</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>ponk handcrafts his lemon trees</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>that's why they're made out of plastic</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>what the hell???</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>can confirm</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>so you don't grow them????</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>you just MAKE them??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[bee added boffy to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>for the last fuking time</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[boffy left 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>dw he'll cave in soon</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> WHEN WILL THAT EVER BE LUL</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>possibly now, soon, or never</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[property tax ;)]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>god im finally back </p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>so do all of you want to hear a story about an egirl that i taxed?</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>;)))))</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥:</strong> no thanks </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>you're finally back from a retreat and this is the first thing you say????</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>yes ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>oh my god</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>wilbur what do you expect </p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥:</strong> schlatt would definitely say this type of shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>i hate that your right</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>hello phil</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>im dating your eboy son wilbur ;))</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>oh my fucking god</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>and congratulations your back, almost after a month</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>i had some heart issues ;))</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi:</strong> lmao</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[bee, POGCHAMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>this is deffo flerting </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>this is deffo flerting </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>this is deffo flerting </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>this is deffo flerting </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>this is deffo flerting </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>this is deffo flerting </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>i can hear a child hacking away on his phone</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>damn it hurts my hears ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>does he end his texts with a winking face every single time???</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>mmm im craving some furry soup rn ;))</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>FUCK OFf</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>jesus crust </p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>now i really want to slice an orange-green blk rn ;)))</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE:</strong> i am now locking Doors</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy:</strong> LQY MW IN TOU SPPLE</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>what the fuck???</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>sigh,,,,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language! and translation: let me in you apple</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>paranoid tapl has locked the doors rn</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>good luck getting in skeppy</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>update: made lemon tree 2</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>oh im going to have fun burning that down</p><p> </p><p><strong>ponk: </strong>NO SCREW OFF</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>god all of you shut the fuck up</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl:</strong> lmao you can just leave this chat</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>you are on thin fucking ice right now</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. [T O E S: i crave some toes ;( ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[blob added T O E S to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>zelk ;((((</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>you forgot all about me ;(((</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>i crave some toes ;(</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>oh god</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimboi: </strong>rn vurb is schlatt but with sad faces</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>dream i think adding him was a mistake </p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>i make no mistakes</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>plus, chaos is great</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>zelk,,, im coming for your toes ;))))</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>YOU SEE THIS IS WHAT I MEANFWHICA IENCK</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zelk did not like running. It took time and effort to get to a place, and you had to try to catch your breath every single time you ran.</p><p> </p><p>Zelk right now, is definitely not running away from Vurb, possibly breaking every hallway rule in the academy. </p><p> </p><p>"COME HERE ZELK!" Vurb shouted, as he was sprinting to catch Zelk. "COME HERE!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking hell Vurb!" Zelk shouted back. "Just stay away from me!" </p><p> </p><p>"THEN GIVE ME YOUR TOES!" Vurb yelled, catching up to him. Unfortunately, this was the time where Zelk's phone decided to come out of his pocket, and slide down the hallway floor, away from Zelk. </p><p> </p><p>"Shoot!" Zelk cursed. This was the moment where he decided, 'fuck this', and do something Purpled would do. A clutch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Zelk quickly slid his way to where his phone was grabbed where his phone was. Before he got his hands on his phone, Vurb grabbed it first, and pinned Zelk on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, so not cool!" Zelk exclaimed, struggling to get out of Vurb's grip on him. "Fuck off, you're not getting my toes!" </p><p> </p><p>"As I said in the SMP," Vurb said. "I. Crave. Toes." </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off!" Zelk shouted. This time, he kicked his legs, intending to kick Vurb in the balls. Unfortunately, it failed. "And loosen your grip on me!" </p><p> </p><p>"Not until you give me your toes!" Vurb retorts, strengthening his grip on Zelk. </p><p> </p><p>Someone cleared their throat loud enough for both boys to hear, which made them stop arguing. Green and white-striped bucket hat, blonde hair and blue eyes tapped their foot on the floor impatiently. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you guys done?" Phil asked, clearly done. "I really don't get paid enough for this." </p><p> </p><p>Now Zelk was actually going to face hell. (Along with Vurb). </p><p> </p><p>"And Finn, I can see you taking photos," Phil added, pinching the bridge of his nose. A groan was heard behind Phil. </p><p> </p><p>"How can you see me?" Finn asked accusingly. "I'm not even in front of you!" </p><p> </p><p>Phil ignored Finn. "Zelk and Vurb, detention." </p><p> </p><p>Goddamnit Phil. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>LMAO </p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>witnessed a beating first hand </p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>kinky ;))))</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>schlatt there are children here!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>I AM NOT A CHILD</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>^ same!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled:</strong> ok then</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>i now regret talking</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>i think i do too</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>chilling in detention rn</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>y are u in detension</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>i decided to fight god</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>you mean the photocopier?</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>its same thing dad</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. [bbh: YOU HAD ONE JOB]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[antfrost &lt;---]<br/>[velvet-velvet is cake]</p><p>also, the relationship between ant and velvet is canon in this story, but its not dwelled upon much because romance is NOT the main focus/ in the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[badlands but its actually good dw]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>sam</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>in less than A DAY</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>YOU BREAK THE DAMNED EGG?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam:</strong> I CAN EXPLAIN</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>YOU KILLED PANDA WITH YOUR TRIDENT</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>LISTEN I DIDNT KNOW IT WOULD B R E A K</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh:</strong> sam listen</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>if we don't pass this project</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>my grades will get obliterated </p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>well that's because mr.matthews is OBVIOUSLY SHIT at grading</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>this was a group project, and all we had to do was protect a FUCKING EGG</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>FOR 3 DAYS</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language AGAIN!! </p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>LISTEN OK</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam:</strong> WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO????</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>PROTECT AN EGG CALLED P A N D A???</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh:</strong> WELL YOU COULD HAVE LEFT PANDA ALONE </p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>AND NOT STAB IT WITH YOUR MAGIC FORK &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>ITS CALLED A TRIDENT </p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>ALL OF YOU</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>IT IS 3 IN THE MORNING AND WHY ARE YOU GUYS TEXTING</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>sam broke our project</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>in the morning??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>LOOK I CAN FIX THIS</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>NO YOU CANT</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>wait actually i can</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>your joking right</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>no wait</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>hold up</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>im getting help rn </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Fundy groggily opened the door after a couple of knocks later, he didn't expect Sam in front of him, holding black and white eggshells. Fundy sighed in annoyance, as he took the scene in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you decide that pounding at my door," Fundy squinted at the clock to check the time. "At <em>three</em> in the morning was a good time to wake me up?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen man," Sam said, raising his hands up guiltily. "I accidentally broke an important project, so I need your help, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Fundy scoffed. "Why do <em>you</em> need my help? You could have asked Ponk."</p><p> </p><p>"About that," Sam laughed nervously. "I really don't want to see him 'sacrifice' another cat, especially at three in the morning. I'm going to be completely honest, but you were my best chance of fixing Panda." </p><p> </p><p>"I forgot all about Lemon City," Fundy mumbled, massaging his temples to stay awake. "And who the hell is Panda?" </p><p> </p><p>"The egg," Sam replied, holding up the eggshells. Some of the shells fell on the floor, making Fundy cringe. "Don't ask, Bad named it." </p><p> </p><p>"Makes sense. I'll give you an egg, but I won't help you paint it," Fundy said. "Deal?" </p><p> </p><p>Sam smiles wearily. "Deal it is." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[badlands but its actually good dw]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>POG</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>I GOT THE EGG</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>congratulations</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>now please sleep</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Sam disposed of all the broken black and white eggshells of Panda, he held the new egg tightly as he went inside his dorm. He didn't want to break it, especially (now) at four in the morning because-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Crack. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Egg yolk spilled all over the dorm floor, staining Sam's favourite sweat pants and hands. It looks like he held the egg tootight because it cracked open and <em>died</em><em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>(Died wasn't the best word to describe the death of Panda 2.0, but you get the point already.)</p><p> </p><p>Sam screamed internally, cursing Mr.Matthews for this stupid project. How was he supposed to tell the Badlands about this, when he just got a new egg in less than twenty-four hours, and broke it?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[badlands but its actually good dw]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>so i may have killed panda 2.0</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>GODDAMN IT SAM</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>YOU MUFFIN</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>YOU HAD ONE JOB </p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>ONE J O B</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>LET ME REDEEM MYSELF ILL GET ANOTHER ONE</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>AND BREAK IT?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>YES</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>WAIT nO-</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[bbh added antfrost and velvet to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>ayy finally in the cult</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>this is not a cult</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>and who are you two</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>dw its ant and his boyfriend</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost:</strong> whats up </p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>gonna hunt down the panda killer soon</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>LISTEN IT WAS A MISTAKE</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>honestly, you are never going to live this down</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[antfrost changed awesam's name to panda killer]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>I SAID I WAS SORRY</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>dont tell me you broke that egg i gave you</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>he did</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>jesus christ</p><p> </p><p><strong>awesam: </strong>""JESUS CHRIST-FURRY BABY 20XX""</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>I AM NOT A FURRY FUCRKWNINCAWOAKQK</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this whole chapter was based on how the badlands were escorting pandas through the nether and sam kept killing them on accident-</p><p>im too lazy to find the actual video/stream but heres a compilation: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWXwQd-RqB8</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. [bee: i miss]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[panda killer-awesam]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>lmao hows the project going </p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>FUCK OFF DREAM</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>IT WAS ON ACCIDENT SCREEEEEEEE</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>he really typed ""scree"" huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>AKNAKNWSNFSKASKDSFN</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>i miss</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>miss who tubbo???</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>boffi ;(</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>ik you do tubbo</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>he just has his personal reasons on why he doesn't want to join</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> its just that hes doesn't like bees</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>why????</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>i am now Krying ;(</p><p> </p><p><strong>welmart techno: </strong>boffy just has issues with them</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>""well have you ever tried killing a demon with insects??""</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> well, only a coward would have</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>im telling him you said that</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>WAIT NO</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[♥niki♥, boffy]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥:</strong> [sent a screenshot]</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>that's fucking it</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>give me less than a day and ill be ready to slay an offbrand king</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥:</strong> oh dear</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Needless to say, Boffy was pissed. He's raised an army of wolves, created hell out of sponge, and did some Minecraft animal cruelty in his free time. When Niki had sent a screenshot of Ranboo stating that he was a coward, Boffy was ready. </p><p> </p><p>More specifically, ready for murder. </p><p> </p><p>Before he strikes, he needs the element of surprise, and thankfully, he knows the exact person who could help him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That person is Michael fucking Reeves.  </p><p> </p><p>"Basically, you're asking me to make a bot that adds you to a group chat, on its own?" Michael asks. Michael might look calm to an outsider, but Boffy knows better. Michael is pissed. "You seriously expect me to make this shit in less than a day?"</p><p> </p><p>"Basically," Boffy mocks Michael's voice to piss him off even more, which, it does. "<em>Yes.</em>" </p><p> </p><p>"Teenagers these days," Michael mumbles. "With their stupid ideas and shit." </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Michael, Boffy heard his mumbles. "Don't tell me you when from being a child to an adult," Boffy sarcastically says. "You were a teenager before. You probably did some dumb shit in those days."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off," Michael says. "So, what's your currency for this project?"</p><p> </p><p>"Five packs of those Monster energy drinks for this fucking thing to happen," Boffy says without missing a beat. </p><p> </p><p>A pause.</p><p> </p><p>Michael grins devilishly. "Deal." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[boffy added boffy to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>what the fuck?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>and what the muffin happened????</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>after wasting five packs of monster energy drinks</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>im here to kill some walmart shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy:</strong> heard you were talking shit abt me the other day ranboo</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>LANGUAGE!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>now im in the mood for some mass genocide</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>oh fuck no </p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>why do i even try.</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>LMAO</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>not funny, didn't laugh </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. [skwppy: FEKNWNADCOKFKAEFL]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: @<span class="u">walmart techno</span></strong> you didnt show up to class</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>care to explain?</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>uhhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>hiding</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>dw phil</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>just trying to kill an offbrand king</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>boffy please don't kill your fellow student</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>but phil</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>im just trying to get some ingredients for my walmart soup</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ranboo felt like he was living in hell.</p><p> </p><p>When Boffy wanted to commit mass genocide, he knew that this was his cue to run and hide. As far as he knew, no one was able to escape Boffy's moment of wrath and state of genocide. One thing he learnt from others who had faced his wrath was that the only thing you could do to save yourself was to <em>hide. </em></p><p> </p><p>A couple of minutes ago, Ranboo was running for his life, trying to find a good hiding place. Thankfully, he found one, one that was in the form of a small storage closet. For some reason, he noticed the closet had an unused unicorn gaming chair inside. </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo, being the off-brand king he was, decided that the floor was not fit for a king to sit on. So, he decided to sit on the gaming chair, and chill. He also texted the group chat too. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>please help</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>NO </p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>tommy you can literally bust out of class and save me</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>IM NOT INTERFERING</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>tommyinnit not going into conflict??? never heard of</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>sigh</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>everyone fears boffi</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>ok???</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>god im getting hungry for some walmart blood now</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>see!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>now i get what you mean </p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>you should</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It had been fifteen minutes since Ranboo sat on the gaming chair, but he could literally hear Boffy scream bloody murder outside. </p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo!" Boffy shouted, taunting Ranboo and possibly scaring the other students outside. "I know you're there!" </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo panicked, and self-consciously stood up from his gaming chair. Unfortunately, it made a racket of loud noise that Boffy could have heard.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, no, <em>definitely </em>heard. </p><p> </p><p>The closet door was immediately getting pounded on harshly, and it was terrifying. </p><p> </p><p>"Ranboo!" Boffy shouted, pounding on the closet door. This time, his voice sounded <em>way</em> too close. "I know you're in the closet!" </p><p> </p><p>Ranboo stayed still, hoping that Boffy would leave. Then, he remembered. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He didn't lock the fucking closet. He doesn't even have a goddamn key.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Boffy opened the closet door, grinning maniacally. </p><p> </p><p>"Finally found you!" Boffy shouted. Ranboo took this time as his cue to <em>try </em>to escape.</p><p> </p><p>He mentally made a very quick and rushed plan, that involved his new friend, the unicorn gaming chair. </p><p> </p><p>First, Ranboo punched Boffy in the stomach as hard as he could. Boffy leaned forward in pain, clutching his stomach. Ranboo proceeds to push him aside, taking the gaming chair. Then, he sat on the chair, and pushed himself away from Boffy as fast as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Strangely enough, it worked. </p><p> </p><p>Every time when the chair lost momentum, Ranboo used his leg to push it. Boffy seemingly healed from his injury, and chased him. It was at that moment where Ranboo decided to take a detour, and make Boffy crash into a locker, more specifically, Skeppy's locker.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>LAMO</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>FEKNWNADCOKFKAEFL</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>oh my god</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk:</strong> is that a unicorn gaming chair?</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>so my escape plan succeeded</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>new lesson: use a gaming chair to escape from boffy</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>fuck you</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>fucking hell</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong><strong>@<span class="u">boffy</span> </strong>language!!!!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>god the og chapter sucked (the computer shut down before i could save it), so i ha to create a new one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. [BIG_Q: no sirrrrr]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[panda killer-awesam]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[badlands but its actually good dw]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>we got a 0</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>obviously we did panda killer</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>SHUT UP EHSNIACFIASNHICANFWNK</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>ANTS BULLYING ME</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>BRUH</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>I WAS STATING THE OBVIOUS </p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver:</strong> i mean </p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong><strong>@<span class="u">panda killer</span></strong> you legit paid your price on the project</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>which was giving mr.mathews a BROKEN EGG</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>the SECOND egg you broke S A M</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>please chill</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>i am Painting my Nails</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>ERET PLEASE</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>I Am Vibing</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>DCJBFHADCFEJFRCKACKWFAK</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q:</strong> <strong>@<span class="u">Philza</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>why the fuck is there a duck in my dorm??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>and what O.O</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain:</strong> phil is offline rn</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>something about stopping techno from fighting the school board</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>but please tell me your joking</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>no sirrrrr</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>im legit serious</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>oh my god</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>EDIT: holy shit!!!! thank you for the 200+ kudos!!! this means a lot to me :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. [walmart techno: idk man i just do]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sparklez knocked on his dorm room, Quackity never felt so grateful in his life. He opened the door as quickly as he could, almost slamming it to the wall.  </p><p> </p><p>"Hi. Hello. Please, help me," Quackity said. </p><p> </p><p>Sparklez sighed, which caused the duck's attention to be diverted to Sparklez. The white duck, with all its stupidity, had looked at him for the past fifteen minutes, never leaving its eyes on him. Now, it was looking directly at Sparklez. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, it was terrifying, quacking every time Quackity moved. </p><p> </p><p>"How long has it been in your dorm?" Sparklez asked, pointing at the duck. </p><p> </p><p>"I fucking don't know," Quackity whispered shakily. "The duck was just <em>there</em> when I opened my door after class."</p><p> </p><p>"Weird." Sparklez had commented. "I think it likes you through, better keep it." </p><p> </p><p>Quackity gaped. "Wait what?! It <em>likes</em> me?!"  </p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it stayed for a while," Sparklez said. "Hasn't it?" </p><p> </p><p>"True," Quackity added. "But does the school allow pet ducks?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm pretty sure they do. The school allowed Punz keeping his bees at the dorms, so yeah." Sparklez answered. "You just gotta distance them to those who have allergies and stuff." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh okay, cool," Quackity commented, calming down a bit. </p><p> </p><p>"Just keep the duck for now," Sparklez said. "But if I hear complaints from others, I'll be forced to remove the duck from campus. Understood?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir."</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Sparklez left, closing the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The duck quacked.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>ayy got a new pet</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk:</strong> did he really allow that???</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>lol yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>what are you going to name it</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>me gusta</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>MI GUSTAAAAAAAA</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>MI GUSTAAAAA</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>i now love mi gusta &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>lmao</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>tou keprt thw ganigb c hair????</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>how the FUCK can you understand him????</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>idk man i just do </p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>nice</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>god get that thing away from me </p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>it just reminds me of a failed mission to get ingredients for my walmart soup</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. [megapvp: oh god no]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[jump in the GODDAMN caac]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> PLEASE CHANGE NAME</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>nah i think were fine with this name</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>yis!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>it just reminds me of the tik tok tommy did!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>NO</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>oh god no</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> you mean this?</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>[sent a video]</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>time to bleach my fucking eyes</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>what the FUCK</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>why is my class stuck with <strong>@<span class="u">POGCHAMP</span></strong> 's class?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>HAHAHA SUCK IT GOGY</p><p> </p><p><strong>geroge: </strong>FUCK OFF</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain:</strong> please get along with the other class <strong>@<span class="u">geroge</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>ugh fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>plus,,,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>were doing a kahoot competition on history!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>YES</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>LETS GOOOOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>its class vs class!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>geroge: </strong>o h</p><p> </p><p><strong>geroge: </strong>cant wait to beat the child lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>VAKNCAENFHANKK I AM N OT A CH*LD</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>did he really censor child??</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>FUCJK YOU FNEWN</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>""fnewn""</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> CRWFQWOCCOJAJORSK</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>oh god did you say kahoot???</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>most importantly, with tommy's class????</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>why?</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>oh no</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>you're screwed</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>^ agreed</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tommy was ready.</p><p> </p><p>When Sparklez put the Kahoot pin on the board, Tommy whipped out his phone as fast as he could, going on the game pin website and typing the pin in the small, white rectangular box. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy buzzed with excitement, as he saw his username (which was BIGMANINNIT), pop up on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>Did George really think he could beat the Kahoot god of his class?</strike>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>  </p><p>Answering a few questions on a Kahoot game was like a breeze for Tommy. Even though History was something that Tommy didn't pay attention to, he still kept his pace and answered every question in the competition <em>right</em>. </p><p> </p><p>As Tommy looked around his surroundings, he noticed that George was struggling to answer the questions with ease, slamming his phone down whenever he got an answer wrong. He also noticed Dream was struggling with the questions too. Tubbo and Ranboo seemed to be behind, getting most of the answers wrong, but it seemed like they didn't care. Meanwhile, Boffy and Purpled struggled, obviously going 'try-hard' mode to win. Mega obviously didn't participate in the game, and decided to broodingly sit and watch. </p><p> </p><p>Well, Thunder? Man, he was missing out. </p><p> </p><p>As questions were answered and the leaderboard changed, Tommy was still in first place, proven by the board itself when it showed the top three players. </p><p> </p><p>"LET'S GOOO!!" Tommy exclaimed, abruptly rising up from his chair, causing Tommy's class to erupt with cheers, drowning out the groans from George's class. "SUCK IT GOGY!" </p><p> </p><p>George banged his head on the table as a response, as Tommy wheezed. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>POGCHAMP</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>POGGERS</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi:</strong> lmao told you so</p><p> </p><p><strong>george: </strong>i now hate children</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>SAYS THE PERSON THAT JUST LOST TO A CH*LD</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[POGCHAMP changed george's username to GOGI]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>i hate everything</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oops sorry abt that missing day lmao gonna cry about tommy's exile now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. [BIG_Q: W H E E Z E ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[GOGI-george]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>every time i wake up in cold sweat its because a child beat me in kahoot</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>you were warned </p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>and you choose to ignore those warnings</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> LMAO GET REKT</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>AND DO NOT CALL ME CH*LD</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>can relate</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>but my reason on why i wake up in cold sweat is because my team's bed gets destroyed and we lose the tournament</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>purpled, the bedwars tournament is 3 months away</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>but 80</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>getting your bed destroyed is scary </p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>sigh</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>i know</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>is it me but does george's new username sound like a k pop idol??</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>YES </p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>W H E E Z E </p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>oh god shut the FUCK up</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>LANGUAGE!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>HB94:</strong> LOL <strong>@<span class="u">♥niki♥</span></strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>HB94: </strong>I THOUGHT THE SAME </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>anyone up for a movie night???</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>FAEWKCAFNIH WKECFNHKWF JEMAKMFC K</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>what the honk?????????????</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes:</strong> 100% gonna be treasure planet</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>bet</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>TREASURE PLENET PLS DABCKV FWNEKAWCJN EWCMK</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>called it</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. [hjönk: oh]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>about that movie night</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk:</strong> fundy,,,,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>its not treasure planet</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>WADFEICFARHFEHIVCARVJWKL</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>P L E A S E</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>fundy, for the last time</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>C IBQFKIHQWEJCJFFJEAKAD ;;;;;(((((</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>what the honk?????????</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, the Coding Club stopped their activities to see one of their members, Fundy, having a goddamned seizure on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>All the members groaned, unnecessary flashbacks flashing through their minds. The club leader, Michael Revees, sighed, clearly done with life. He massaged his temples, knowing the reason behind why this <em>incident</em> was happening to Fundy<em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>Michael sighed for the second time, as he opened his laptop. With the help of the bot he made for Boffy a few weeks ago, he joined the DREAM SMP.   </p><p> </p><p>DREAM SMP? </p><p> </p><p>What kind of stupid name was that for a group chat?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[michael reeves added michael reeves to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>who?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>listen here you little fucking shits</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>LANGUAGE!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>why the fuck is your local furry having a GODDAMNED siezure??</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>*seizure</p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>fuck off blood disorder</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>LMAO THE BLADE GOT REKT</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>wait w h a t </p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>coding club activities, sudden seizure </p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>i know that one of you shits mentioned treas*re pl*net</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>omg language again!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>well oops </p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>that was me</p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves:</strong> goddamnit</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>AGAIN, LANGUAGE!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>and did you really censor treasure planet???</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>CWIVACIHEQCWHAWCJOAFJFK TRESRE PLSNET</p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>what do you fucking think??</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>L A N G U A G E </p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>his obsession with that movie has gone to the point where members of the coding club have to censor the title</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>oh </p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>istg if im summoned for the second time i will eat all of your spines</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[michael reeves left 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><b><strong>hjönk: </strong></b>that was a really weird way to end a conversation</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>^ agreed</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>dw hes always like that</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>but lmao </p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>"local furry"</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>FCIBAWEFNHI AM NOT A FUCKING FURRY</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>i hate all of you</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>you just found out that your club leader called you the 'local furry'???</p><p> </p><p><strong>fundy: </strong>FAWKNNIHFJWJFAKK N O</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>sure </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[fundy changed his username to ANTI-FURRY]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>N 0</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>lmao</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. [simpnap: bro my NAME is literally SIMPnap COME ON]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ANTI-FURRY-fundy]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>lets ignore fundy for now</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>ive decided on a movie</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>AIRBUD AIRBUD AIRBUD AIRBUD AIRBUD AIRBUD AIRBUD AIRBUD AIRBUD AIRBUD AIRBUD </p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>airbud </p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>oh hell no</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>fuck this im fucking leaving</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>whats the honk is wrong with airbud????</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>karl please you need to understand</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>everytime you do a movie night its airbud</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>i mean its the only movie i have so-</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>i actually have a collection of disney movies that we can watch</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>how fucking dare you </p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>???</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[simpnap removed chillvibes and +1 from 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>youre welcome ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>thank you???</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>sapnap stop simping</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>bro my NAME is literally SIMPnap COME ON</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>tbh this is definitely not simping</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost:</strong> its just sapnap removing every person that defies karl lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>also, is it just me but does everyone here have admin???</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>explains how i was able to change the chat name</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>MMmMMMMMMmmMMMm</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>im coming for those toes </p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>i am now L0cking D00rs</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>wth</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[blob added chillvibes and +1 to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>ok what did i miss lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>did i really get kicked out of a gc because i said that we've watched airbud for every movie night karl does???</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>i mean i had some good disney movies</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>S H UT </p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>Please Chill</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Karl has a small dilemma. </p><p> </p><p>He's prepared everything for the movie night with the boys (and girls, because Niki and possibly Minx or Poki are going to be there). He's set up snacks (which are stored in his mini-fridge and desk), warm blankets, and cleaned his dorm room, spick and span. </p><p> </p><p>The small dilemma is that the only movie he has is Air Bud, and he knows that every <em>single</em> person in the group chat watched it because it was always the movie to watch for his movie nights. </p><p> </p><p>Karl sighs. </p><p> </p><p>Should he go ask Eret for some Disney movies? Or should he play Air Bud again?</p><p> </p><p>Two text notifications interrupt his small thoughts. </p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong><strong>@<span class="u">hjönk</span></strong> cant we just watch air buddies instead</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>this ^</p><p> </p><p>Karl taps on the messaging app and writes out a response.</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>maybe idk yet D:</p><p> </p><p>Another message appears.</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>actually i have barbie movies</p><p> </p><p>A string of messages appears after the recent message.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>istg if its the new one</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>well do you want to watch the boys???</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>nvm</p><p> </p><p>Karl giggles to himself when he sees the message that brings up The Boys, and <em>knows</em> how much TapL doesn't really like the show (for some reason, but Finn is trying to convert him into liking the show). As Karl gives out a small smile, he opens up his DM's. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[hjönk, technobabe]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>hi </p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>um can we watch one of your barbie movies for movie night???</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>i think people are sick of air bud now sorry</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>really?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>ye um</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>i liked your technoblade costume!</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>you don't need to flatter me for a barbie movie lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>and yes, we can use a barbie movie</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>omg THANKS!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>no problem</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Hey there," Finn said, as he found Karl. "Nice to see you here." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, um, you too!" Karl replies. Karl notices the stutter, and curses internally. Why did he have to be so nervous?</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Finn doesn't comment on his stutter, and proceeds to make some small talk. </p><p> </p><p>"I brought three movie discs with me," Finn tells Karl. "Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper, Barbie: Mariposa, and Barbie: Star Light Adventure. Which one do you want to watch?"  </p><p> </p><p>"Princess and the Pauper seems interesting," Karl admits. "Do you think we can watch it for movie night?" </p><p> </p><p>Finn grins. "Of course! After all, this is <em>your</em> movie night!" </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks!" Karl says, beaming. </p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>so the movie is going to be barbie as the princess and the pauper</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>YES KARL</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>AYYYYYYYYY</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal bodeboop. A sing lap should be completed every time you hear this sound. ding Remember to run in a straight line and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark. Get ready!… Start.</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>eret r u okey</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>holy shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>language!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>did you copy and paste this??</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>believe it or not, he actually typed everything out</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>it took a long time but i was able to memorize everything ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>lmao after i announced the movie you just typed the pacer test</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>honestly, i wanted a disney movie</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>and yes, youre right LMAO</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also, this was rushed,,, sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. [blood god: get ready to get drop-kicked]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Momo: LAMO poor fundy getting all the furry stuff even tho ant and techno are a cat and pig respectively oh and we also go the beaver 🤣</p><p>listen, i took this comment as inspiration, ok</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>I JUST REALIZED </p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong> <strong>@<span class="u">antfrost</span> @<span class="u">beaver</span> @<span class="u">blood god</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>THEYRE ALSO FURRIES WTF WHY DID YOU TARGET ME ONLY?????????</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>son ily, but please do not call your uncle a furry</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>I WAS STATING THE OBVIOUS OK</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>first of all</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>get ready to get drop-kicked</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>FIGHT RIGHT RFIGHT FRIEFHHT FIGHT</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>please don't, especially before movie night</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>YEAH GUYS, DONT</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>S I M P</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>bro just LOOK at my NAME </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[beaver, tAPPLE]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>[sent a screenshot]</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>...</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>what the fuck???????</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>LMAO</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>excuse you</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>i am not a furry</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>unlike you, i do not have the animal instincts like you fundy</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet:</strong> if ant was a furry, i wouldn't be even dating him fundy</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet:</strong> like bruh</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>UFG BEAWIHEJCJFKK WHY AM I GETTING BULLIED THEN?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>honestly, i think its just because your the easiest to bully</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> spifey has excuses/an actual reason why hes NOT a furry, techno is obvious (unless you want your sanity and body dead right away), and ant just likes cats+velvet wouldn't be dating ant if he was a furry lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>facts</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>GODDAMNIT</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy:</strong> LOL U GUYZ FORGEWRT ABY ZEKL</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>BRUH</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>WELL I DONT OWN FURRY EARS LIKE FUNDY DOES</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>FCIHAW IHNGEQCARKRKLADJRK FCK YOU</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>were really doing this before movie night huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>i guess</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>welp, everyone to my dorm!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>AYE COMIN' MAN</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>300+ kudos guys?!!! holy shit, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. [business ;)))): ah great, time to drink some fucking vodka]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry about the delay, it's just the depression and self-worth issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl wasn't surprised when around thirty people were in his dorm for movie night. Along with Minx, the whole group chat was invited to movie night, so it wasn't that surprising. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Minx, the Irishwoman just arrived and immediately started arguing with Schlatt once she saw him chilling on the couch. As a spectator, it seemed like Niki and Wilbur forced themselves to join in the argument to prevent things from escalating further.</p><p> </p><p>Karl also noticed that Quackity brought Mi Gusta with him. The white duck was chilling on Quackity's lap for some comfort. Dream, who was beside Quackity, <em>finally</em> sat on the couch like a normal person. Surprisingly, Dream brought Patches with him, most likely because he wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>Gamerboy (someone who Karl didn't expect to show up) also came to movie night, coming in the dorm room with a watchful eye on Purpled. Karl was pretty sure that he came to the event with the intent to prevent the purple-hoodied teen from doing a 'clutch' again. </p><p> </p><p>As the event participants interacted with each other, Karl went up to the DVD player and inserted the Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper DVD. Then, he got the remote and pressed play.</p><p> </p><p>As the movie played and the music was tuning in, some people went dead silent to focus on the movie. A couple of people, more specifically the Badlands gang, were silencing their neighbours, telling them to watch the movie. Watching a movie was actually peaceful, considering the number of people in one dorm. Karl thought everything would go into a disaster. </p><p> </p><p>As he watched the movie while eating from his bag of chips, he noticed Sapnap stealing from his bag. Karl immediately turned his attention to Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you have your own bag of chips?" Karl whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"No," Sapnap responded, munching on the chip he stole. Karl raised an eyebrow, looking at Sapnap's <em>own</em> bag of chips, hidden behind his back. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Sure</em>," Karl commented, not believing in Sapnap's obvious lie. But Karl didn't go much further than that, focusing on the movie instead of the stolen chip.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Around thirty to forty minutes into the movie, the complaints arose. The first complaint was from Technoblade. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm bored," Techno commented.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur buried his face in a nearby pillow, deafening his groans. This time, he wanted to enjoy the movie with peace and joy, unlike the emotions he faced in the previous movie night with <em>Airbud</em>.   </p><p> </p><p>"Just enjoy the movie Tech," Wilbur heard Phil whisper. "Or sleep through the movie as Tommy did." </p><p> </p><p>As Phil and Techno were whispering to each other, Wilbur noticed that Tommy fell asleep on the couch, supposedly leaning on Phil's shoulder. Wilbur found that pretty adorable. </p><p> </p><p>"Sleep is for the weak," Techno told Phil, ending the conversation.  </p><p> </p><p>Phil sighed tiredly. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"This song is trash," Skeppy complained, as a song was sung by one of the protagonists. The people that were near Skeppy groaned. They just wanted to enjoy the movie for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, tell the bitch Skeppy," Finn commented, clearly annoyed by Skeppy's insult.</p><p> </p><p>"Language!" Bad interjected. Unlike Skeppy, he looked like he was actually enjoying the movie.    </p><p> </p><p>"These Barbie songs are pure talent and art," Finn continued. "Skeppy, you don't know the beauty and grace of Barbie movies." </p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't explain why Vurb and TapL fell asleep," Skeppy pointed out, looking at the sleeping duo.</p><p> </p><p>"They're <em>tired,</em>" Finn replied in retaliation.</p><p> </p><p>Skeppy snorted. "Doesn't look like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Motherfu-" </p><p> </p><p>At this moment, Bad jabbed Finn's side to prevent him from swearing. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow! What was that for?!" Finn shouted loudly. Heads turned away from the movie to look at the crossdresser. </p><p> </p><p>This also caused the teachers who came, Phil and Sparklez, to glare at Finn, giving him a telepathic message to quiet down. Finn quietly apologized in return. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop swearing!" Bad whispered. "And both of you, be quiet!" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry Bad," Skeppy apologized, looking sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>"Simp."</p><p> </p><p>"Fu-<em>Frick</em> off."   </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"They should have taxed the people more," Schlatt commented, as a poor village was shown on the TV. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Well, at least it wasn't a complaint.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"The dude's fucked," Punz noted, as a scene showed the protagonists exposing the antagonist. </p><p> </p><p>Ponk nodded, agreeing to Punz's statement. Mega whipped out his phone and typed in something.</p><p> </p><p>Punz felt his phone buzz, and looked at the text message that Mega sent him.  </p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>god just fucking shut up</p><p> </p><p>"Just be quiet you guys!" Bad exclaimed. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Finally, the movie ended. Once the end credits rolled up, Karl went up to the DVD player and took the movie disc out, putting it back in its case. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Technobabe," Karl said, giving the case back to Finn. "Couldn't be done without you." </p><p> </p><p>Finn laughed. "You're welcome." </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[hjönk added scary&amp;angry to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>ah great, time to drink some fucking vodka</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>oh fuck you</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh:</strong> LANGUAGE!!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>so as you (probably know) <strong>@<span class="u">scary&amp;angry</span></strong> is minx</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>whats up fuckers</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>LANGUAGE!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>hello minx!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>hello tubbo!!!! </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>i like how she went scary to downright wholesome for tubbo</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>SHUT UP</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. [POGCHAMP: Oh Hell No]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all texting (?) lmao, enjoy</p><p>[scary&amp;angry-minx]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[jump in the GODDAMN caac]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>who stole my creeper crunch</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>fuck creeper crunch</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>^yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>im at bedwars practice rn</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>i fucking hate cereal, you know that</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>...</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong> <strong>@<span class="u">POGCHAMP</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>Oh Hell No</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>im going to your dorm</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>I JUST TOLD U I DIDNT</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>too late :)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once Ranboo found himself at Tommy's dorm, he tried to kick down the door like he working for the FBI.</p><p> </p><p>Keyword: tried. </p><p> </p><p>Turns out, kicking a door down was a pain in the ass, so Ranboo opted to open the door like a normal person. After he succeeded in opening the door, he saw Tommy trying to hide behind the couch. When he caught a glimpse of Tommy's shirt, he went feral, forcing Tommy to defend himself. </p><p> </p><p>Worth it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[jump in the GODDAMN caac]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>BRUH WTF</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>I DIDNT TAKE THAT SHIT</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>ah, so it wasnt you </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>OBVIOUSLY</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>YOU DIDNT HAVE TO DO TO MY DORM AND FIGHT ME</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>lol </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>UNPOG RANBOOB </p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>FWICBHAFEWJJEKWAEK </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>tubbo :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>UNPOG </p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>just killed a child, feeling good</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>FVEBIQCBWFHACAJ FRWJWFEKK FUCK YOU</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>hello</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>i am looking for my creeper crunch</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>that cereal?</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>tastes like shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>how DARE you</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>uhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>how??????????</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>WELL IDK</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>surely stealing a whole BOX OF CEREAL is impossible for a duck</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>IDK MAN JUST LET MI GUSTA DO WHAT SHE WANTS</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>DID YOU READ WHAT I JUST SAID</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>*Texted</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>why do i try???</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>**Why do I try?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[walmart techno left 'DREAM SMP']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>he needed to train for another hundred years</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[BIG_Q added walmart techno to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>please let me grieve</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>i cannot take this bullying anymore </p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>there is nothing to grieve at</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>im at your dorm and see the creeper crunch empty</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>like bruhhhhhhhhhhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>LMAO </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>you motherfuckers</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>who stole my shoe</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[hjönk, scary&amp;angry]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk:</strong> hahaha about that,,,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>[sent a video]</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>fucking hell</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>stupid duck</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>LET HER DO WHAT SHE WANTS </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. [blood god: ignore the child for now]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sigh i need ideas, suggest something in the comments please ;(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[jump in the GODDAMN caac]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>BIG MEN</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>WANNA PLAY KAHOOT</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>I HATE STUDYING</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>nah </p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>LOL nope </p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>fuck no. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[megapvp left 'jump in the GODDAMN caac'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>i am gud</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[bee added megapvp to 'jump in the GODDAMN caac'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp:</strong> for fucks sake</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>i would say yes, but since my biological neurons died in your hands a few years ago, no</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>jesus fucking CHRIST </p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>you have biological neurons? </p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp:</strong> that's not how science fucking works you dumb fucks</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>this is so Not Cool</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>BIG MEN WANNA PLAY KAHOOT</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>you askd the saem question a few mins ago</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>goodbye. </p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>lmao you traumatized him </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>PLEASE</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap:</strong> tommy just study</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god:</strong> tommyinnit studying? never heard of</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>ANYWAYS KAHOOT PLE ASE</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>ignore the child for now</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>I AM NOT A CH*LD</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>are we ignoring the fact that my fucking shoe got stolen by a goddamned duck??</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>scary&amp;angry: </strong>oh fuck you</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. [zekl: craigslist]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn's third block was forced to write a whole essay on how fashion evolved from the 17th century to modern times. Honestly, writing the essay felt like hell, the citing made it even worse. Even though there were some obvious downsides in this period, Finn noted an upside. The upside took the form of a chill dude named Eret, with his shades and platform boots. Eret was in the same class as Finn, who sat at the same table Finn was sitting at.</p><p> </p><p>If Eret wasn't beside him, Finn would be forced to be forever alone in this class, suffering in silence without Eret's awesome small talk. </p><p> </p><p>"So, remember that time where I saved you in the Dairy Queen incident?" Eret asked out of nowhere, typing away on his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it was Eret's shitty small talk. Out of all the things Eret had to talk about, why did he have to start the conversation with the Dairy Queen incident? After all, the incident was about a year old.  </p><p> </p><p>"Oh for <em>fuck's sake</em>," Finn hissed out, rolling his eyes. "That was like, a few years ago. Just forget about it." </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, did you forget that I have the whole incident on tape?" Eret questions.</p><p> </p><p>Finn freezes, stopping his typing momentarily. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, memories of the Dairy Queen incident flooded into Finn's head. Finn remembered that Tubbo wanted a video of Eret's "vlog trip" to get some Dairy Queen, which started as a peaceful trip to the ice cream parlour to a violent, sugar-rushed (ordering three sundaes and eating them at once was a terrible idea) fight with the staff for free ice cream. </p><p> </p><p>"I have the whole incident on tape," Eret repeated slowly. "Unless you want the incident to be seen by the group chat..." </p><p> </p><p>"No!" Finn exclaimed, about to get up and stop Eret from getting his phone out. Eret's hands weren't even close to the pocket his phone was in, but Finn had to be cautious. "Don't you dare, Eret!"   </p><p> </p><p>Eret chuckled, raising his hands up. "Ok then." </p><p> </p><p>The cross-dressing male knew that Eret wouldn't share the Dairy Queen incident, <em>unless</em> he wanted Finn to do something for him. He also knew that Eret could send the whole video of the incident to the group chat <em>anytime</em>, since he recorded everything on his phone. This could be a <em>huge</em> upper hand in a Finn-specific situation, and Finn was damned if Eret sent the video out to other people.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's have a contest on who can be the prettiest," Finn proposed impulsively, with the intention of getting the video off of Eret's hands. "If I win, you have to delete the video of the incident."</p><p> </p><p>Eret perked up, causing Finn to blanch a little. Surely, Eret wouldn't accept something stupid as this. Surely not, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." Eret smoothly replied. "What happens if <em>I </em>win?" </p><p> </p><p>Finn pondered, trying to stall. He just signed something like a death warrant, so what now? It was too late. "A hundred bucks?" </p><p> </p><p>Eret made his decision immediately. "Deal, and the video?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll let you release it I guess," Finn answered, moping. It wasn't long until he got a profound feeling of confidence in his gut. He just might win this battle. "Next Friday Eret, I'm gonna kick your ass."  </p><p> </p><p>Eret smirked. "I'll like to see you try, Rose." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[technobabe, zekl]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>problem</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>what now</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>eret and i made a bet last class on who can be the prettiest, and i am NOT going to LOSE</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>i need clothes </p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>any recommendations </p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>craigslist </p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>oh fuck you</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[technobabe, T O E S]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>i cant believe im texting to you abt this</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>but i need to be more beautiful than eret</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>i need a new skirt or something pls help</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>have you considered craigslist </p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>oh for FUCKS SAKE</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S:</strong> toes ;))))</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>SIGH</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>please help me </p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>we havent used this chat for like years???</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>*months</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe:</strong> screw off, zelk and vurb didn't help</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>what do you need</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>new clothes so i can be prettier than eret</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>and dont you say craigslist </p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>uhhhh abt that</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!:</strong> i was going to suggest ebay</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>are u serious.</p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>even i know ebay is shit?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>well idk</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>sigh</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>VIK: </strong>what did i miss</p><p> </p><p><strong>blitzel: </strong>why was this text sent at 2 in the morning</p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>go to sleep both of you PLEASE</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes:</strong> LOL <strong>@<span class="u">technobabe</span></strong> did you forget that i was in this chat????</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe:</strong> GODDAMN IT</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. [luke!!!: it was the hype not the weed lmao]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[spk-seepeekay]<br/>[VIK-vikkstar]<br/>[gingerbread man-lazarbeam]<br/>[Blitzel-bitzel]<br/>[wisp &lt;---]<br/>[epic_slayer-timedeo]<br/>[luke!!!-lukeorsomething]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>oh god what now????</p><p> </p><p><strong>gingerbread man: </strong>melons</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>hipixel </p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>you dumbass, its hypixel</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>and also, these answers contribute NOTHING to my question </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blitzel: </strong>....</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blitzel: </strong>i was doing an essay and this is what got me in detention?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>L</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blitzel: </strong>this isn't the weird religion ""the boiz"" made in the dorms, deo</p><p> </p><p><strong>gingerbread man: </strong>the religion we all made when everyone was watching that stupid fight between KSI and logan??</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>*AND the one where everybody got high or something</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>it was the hype not the weed lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>OK ANYWAYS</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>PLS HELP ME I NEED TO BE PRETTY I NEED NEW CLOTHES OK EFVIHABWVKEASINHSJDK</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blitzel:</strong> i dont even know anything about fashion</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!:</strong> ebay</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>idk ask tommy</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>BRUH</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>imagine being so desperate to ask for help</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>OH SHUT UP</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>you were the first to make the deal LOL</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>""next friday eret, im gonna kick your ass""</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>UARWHFJVARWINNK</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blitzel: </strong>dude i think you broke him</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>ayyyyyyy</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>LETS GO</p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>deo, luke, its 4:20 in the MORNING</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>so</p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>nvm</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hahaha filter chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. [megapvp: you dumbfuck, you spelt awesome wrong]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[better than the orphanage]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>SO I HAVE A POG IDEA</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>tommy, if it involves the kitchen, no</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>FUCK</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>sleep too, its 3 in the morning</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[jump in the GODDAMN caac]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>SO I HAVE AN ASWESOME IDEA</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>you dumbfuck, you spelt awesome wrong</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>SHUT UP</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>oh fuck you</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>can someone explain to me why were texting in the fucking morning?</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>I HAVE AN IDEA COW PIT MAN</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy:</strong> go ahead</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>WE MAKE CHRISTMAS COOKIES IN THE DORMS</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>sounds like a bad idea</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>im in</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>oh fuck no</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>coward L</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>nvm, i have someone to kill</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>hahaha</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>i am tierd </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>what happened when i was gon?</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>^this</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>BIG T WE ARE MAKING CHRISTMAS COOKIES RIGHT NOW</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>right now?</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>YES</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>god, im in</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> your in it for the kitchen fire arent you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>no comment</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>EVERYONE ARE U IN </p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> sure</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>after all the clout is calling for me</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>yis </p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>sure lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>LETS GO</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[boffy added boffy to 'babysitters club']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>fucking hell finally</p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>who are you???</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>boffy, 15, cant fucking read</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>bro,,, i felt that</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>so who are u???</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>one of tommy's friends</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>did you say tommy??</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!:</strong> LOL</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>anyways, you may want to move out of your dorms because of a potential fire </p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy:</strong> wait no</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>*culinary fire</p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!:</strong> ...</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>OH SHIT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[boffy left 'babysitters club'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[luke!!!, spk]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>BRO </p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>TOMMY+CULLINARY</p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>i think this is the time where we leave </p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>GET OUT OF BED RN</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>[sent a screenshot]</p><p> </p><p><strong>spk: </strong>get out of bed everyone</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>YOURE NOT EVEN UP YET</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong><strong>@<span class="u">gingerbread man</span></strong> I SEE YOU ONLINE GET YOUR ASS UP</p><p> </p><p><strong>gingerbread man: </strong>alright</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>im up, and chill dude</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the members of the Babysitters Club started to look for a potential fire, the minors found a kitchen where they could cook their cookies.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy was confident enough to say he mastered everything in the kitchen, but little did he know, the others were thinking the opposite. Boffy wasn't in the room with them temporary because he needed a bathroom break, so he had to announce the whole idea without the youngest.  </p><p> </p><p>"So! You all know what we're doing, right?" Tommy asked. A few nods and replies of 'yes' were enough as a positive response. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy cracked his knuckles, looking at the ingredients he definitely didn't steal. "Let's cook some fucking cookies then." </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blitzel: </strong>im up, and any updates?</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>we cant find the child anywhere, fuck this</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>VIK:</strong> what did i miss?</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>i cant believe i woke up to this </p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>you always play this damned card vik</p><p> </p><p><strong>VIK:</strong> no seriously</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blitzel: </strong>just ignore him for now</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. [Philza: time to yeet a child in the sun]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cookies they had baked were completely fine, but somehow, everything kept catching on fire after their fourth batch. Currently, their fifth batch was on fire. Boffy opted to stay out of the baking mess (now a burning mess), staying on top of the nearest fridge he found. </p><p> </p><p>"Get the fire extinguisher!" Ranboo yelled as he opened as many windows as he could. "Also, get a wet towel to cover your mouth!" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm on that!" Boffy replied, clearly frustrated with the situation. The fire had spread around the fridge Boffy was on, making it harder for the youngest to get down. As Boffy was trying to get down, Mega, who looked like he didn't want to be in the flaming kitchen, left the room by himself, wet towels in his hand. When Boffy finally got down, he went out of the kitchen, trailing behind Mega. </p><p> </p><p>As everything descended into chaos, Ranboo was the only person that was trying to take out the fire. Tommy was trying to help him, but it did more harm than good. Instead of helping, Tubbo watched the chaos unfold in front of his eyes. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Christ, we finally found you guys!" Luke exclaimed, kicking down the kitchen door to see that half of the kitchen was in ashes. "Where were you guys?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Here!" Tubbo energetically responded.</p><p> </p><p>Luke mentally slapped himself in the face. Of course, this was going to happen.  </p><p> </p><p>Looks like this year's Christmas started with a fire. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>why is the fire alarm ringing rn</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>culinary</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>in the morning?</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>why??</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>food</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>stop being so fucking cryptid </p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy:</strong> i said what needed to be said</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>LETZ GO NO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI:</strong> how bad did they fuck up the kitchen?</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>LANGUAGE!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> ITS JUST GOD BIG MEN</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>we were doing so well and suddenly everything caught on fire</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>it was at dis moement, where gud forsaykend thids tumelinw </p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>*it was at this moment, where god forsook this timeline</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>time to yeet a child in the sun </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> NO WHNOFDSLDAKLAKLK</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>LMAO </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong><strong>@<span class="u">everyone</span></strong> i ordered some christmas cookies1!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥:</strong> ill drop them off at all of your dorms!</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>thanks niki!! </p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>ur welcome :D</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. [technobabe: god i look hot]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys, gals, and non-binary pals, happy new year!</p><p>ALSO, thank u for the kudos!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>friday is around the corner LMAO</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>oh for FUCKS sake</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[bee, technobabe]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>helo :DDDD</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>hi???</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>i have crown</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>wait what</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>u know ur cruwn???</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>the technoblade crown??</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>oh lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>wrong techno </p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>oh sry</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>wait hold up</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>give me the crown</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>but it isnt urs???</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>uh i need it</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>okey!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once Finn got the crown from Tubbo, he got to work. </p><p> </p><p>First, he drafted his idea. It started off small, with a white dress shirt and a red skirt. Then, the dress shirt and skirt included a red coat and pink, knee-high heels.</p><p> </p><p>He had five days until the final reckoning, which was (somewhat) enough time for him to create a coat and a skirt. Instead of buying or making a dress shirt, Finn decided that he should make use of one of the dress shirts he owned right now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Finn finished his outfit, more like cosplay, he immediately wore it. Once he wore the outfit, he wore a pink wig he got from Tubbo to top it off, checking himself in the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>God, he looked hot.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe:</strong> god i look hot</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>holy shit is that a technoblade cosplay??</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>what</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>hahaha <strong>@<span class="u">chillvibes</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>EAT THIS</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes:</strong> [sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>how are you that tall???</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>platform boots</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>also is that the STRAWBERRY DRESS ur wearing????</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>that costs like $1000000000???</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>*$500</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>shit </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>so finn how are you feeling today</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>SCREW OFF ERET</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god:</strong> listen here</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god:</strong> who has my crown</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>YOU AND UR PINK HAIR AND CROWN L</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>oh you just noticed???</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>i gave it to finn!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong><strong>@<span class="u">blood god</span></strong> sorry for your loss but</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>i look good with it ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>....</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>ok then</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[technobabe, technoblade]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>you look cool</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>aw thanks!</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>meh</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[chillvibes, technobabe]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe:</strong> HAHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>SUCK IT ERET</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>[sent a screenshot]</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>EVEN TECHNOBLADE HIMSELF LIKES MY COSPLAY</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>lmao</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. [blob: RECKONING LMAO]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just assume everyone keeps up with the gc in some way, ok???</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Finn showed up at Youtube Academy in his Technoblade cosplay, he immediately knew that he was going to set off some kind of reaction from people, especially from the Idots. What he didn't know about was that he was getting complimented by the very same people that made fake Tinder accounts. </p><p> </p><p>"Dude, you look sick!" Skeppy complimented, raising his thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>"You look amazing Finn!" Bad commented with a genuine smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Chad move Finn, chad move," Tapl added, acknowledging the cosplay Finn worked so hard on. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice," Spifey said.</p><p> </p><p>"Looking good!" Zelk exclaimed, flashing Finn with a bright smile. Finn rolled his eyes in amusement. </p><p> </p><p>In the back, Mega gave a thumbs up (holy shit, even <em>Mega</em> liked his cosplay, suck that, Eret!) before he violently tried silencing Vurb, who was too busy rambling about whatever he was rambling about. Finn guessed that the rambling was about toes, and of course Mega was the one that was violently choking Vurb.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, the compliments from the Idots made Finn's ego swell with pride and joy. Complimenting one another wasn't really a thing in their little friend group, but it was okay, Finn didn't need to worry about that.</p><p> </p><p>Even though he didn't like it, Finn needed to know who won the beauty battle. After all, word of Eret wearing his strawberry dress spread like wildfire already (Eret probably went to the Academy earlier), so the results would come out sooner than later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: @<span class="u">everyone</span></strong> who won the final reckoning</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>RECKONING LMAO</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>and honestly, its a tie</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY:</strong> i think eret won </p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>:D</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>SIMP</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>BRUH JUST LOOK AT YOURSELF</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>SO??????/</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[babysitters club]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>epic_slayer: @<span class="u">technobabe</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>holy shit thats hot</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>ikr lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp:</strong> <strong>@<span class="u">chillvibes</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>where did you get the strawberry dress and how????</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>money</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>that doesnt answer his question lmao</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>money.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. [chillvibes: hahaha funny 🅱️eme]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sigh, exams coming soon ;(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>BIG MEN I WILL ADD The Coolest People Ever</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>FUCK YOU DREM</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>DREM LOMA</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[POGCHAMP added epic_slayer, blitzel, and +2 to 'DREAM SMP'!]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>sup funnE people</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>sigh</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza:</strong> business club</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>*business BAY, BITCH</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>The Coolest People Ever</p><p> </p><p><strong>blitzel:</strong> whats up, im bitzel</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>wisp</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>luke, im a bamf</p><p> </p><p><strong>blitzel: </strong>no you are not</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>timedeo/deo, better than the blood god himself </p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god:</strong> HUH</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god:</strong> oh its you</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>no shit ;)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>so a couple (?) of weeks ago</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>i got $500 transaction from my debit card but i dont remember buying anything that was $500???</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer:</strong> huh ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>WAIT A MINUTE LMAO</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes:</strong> hahaha funny 🅱️eme </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[chillvibes left 'DREAM SMP']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[the_captain added chillvibes to 'DREAM SMP']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>eret,,, next time ask for my permission ok??</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>...</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>okay dad </p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>also, ur not grounded, dw!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[chillvibes, technobabe]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>so what do i do with the dairy queen incident?</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>god delete it PLEASE</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>sure </p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>wait what</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>unless you dont want me to delete it???</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>nonono delete it</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes:</strong> ok then </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong><strong>@<span class="u">blob</span></strong> can i add some ppl</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>sure lol</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[chillvibes added gingerbread man and +1 to 'DREAM SMP']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>VIK: </strong>what is this??</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>VIKSTAR AYYY </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>WORSHIP AND PRAYER EVERYBODY WAP WAP WAP</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>eret i think you made a mistake</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>this is fine</p><p> </p><p><strong>gingerbread man: </strong>is this a cult?</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>gingerbread man: </strong>im starting to think otherwise</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>any studying tips? (for exam preparations of course)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. [GOGI: oh for fucks sake]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>nice (by the time i wrote this, we got 569 kudos)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[DREAM SMP]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>THIS NAME SUCKS DIK</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>""dik""</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[POGCHAMP changed the chat name to 'BIG MEN']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>BIG MEN AYYYYYYY</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>ew</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[simpnap changed the chat name to 'all the homies']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP:</strong> BRUH </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[POGCHAMP changed the chat name to 'BIG MEN II']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>POG</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[simpnap changed the chat name to 'the stoners']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[GOGI removed simpnap and POGCHAMP from 'the stoners']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>please stop changing thr chat name</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>*the</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>oh for fucks sake</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[the stoners]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong><strong>@<span class="u">crimeboi</span></strong> ur wife and i are going to smoke a dookie man</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>fuck you </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>but first of all, which wife?</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>w h a t </p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>the salmon you fucked</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza:</strong> quackity, sally is a pet goldfish, not a salmon</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>so</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>so</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>nevermind.</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>what the FUCK did i witness</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>drugz</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee:</strong> durgs!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>you cant fuck a salmon and marry it for life what the fuck is wrong with all of you</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>thats the most you typed lol</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>uck you</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[the stoners]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>unfortunate update</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>i smoked a gummy worm and it died</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>first of all, how do you smoke a gummy worm?</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>i smoked a gummy worm</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>this answers NOTHING</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>finally, a worthy opponent, our battles will be legendary</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>our battles will be shit in the compost bin, <strong>@<span class="u">wisp</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>blitzel: </strong>if someone's question didnt get answered doesn't mean theyre like you wisp lmao</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[the stoners]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[tAPPLE changed the chat name to 'i guess were high']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver:</strong> agree</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>ed</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>agreeed</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[hjönk added POGCHAMP to 'i guess were high']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>YALL FORGOT TO ADD TOMMY BACK</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>social Interaction out, What Will I do</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>i can help!! :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>NO</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>wait</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk:</strong> nvm, i gotta write a shady story abt killing and a village for my english hw</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>so i may have killed a chocolate</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>nice</p><p> </p><p><strong>gingerbread man:</strong> the fuq?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>*smoked the chocolate not killed, sry </p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver:</strong> nice (again)</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe:</strong> this changed nothing to your statement, you still killed it</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>true</p><p> </p><p><strong>gingerbread man: </strong>this is a cult right</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw, try to get some of the 2 references i left lmao</p><p>(hint: one reference is from tommy's The Absolute Funniest Minecraft Video Ever and the other is from the village that went mad thing)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. [skwppy: everybodu is ghih]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[5 cups-5up]<br/>[half cups-hafu]</p><p>(so, reechu is canon)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>listen here motherfuckers</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Philza added simpnap to 'i guess were high']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>which one of you brought twitch prime to school</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>not me</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>arent you supposed to be on the floor</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>too lazy to die</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>a grav will be created for you Pussy</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>LANGUAGE!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>sapnap, you are causing a scene in class</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>dw phil, this is gods work</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>i need a pay raise for this</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>please help</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>some ppl took twitch prime and theyre on the floor????</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>oh my god theyre unconscious </p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>cap, just pour water on them</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>no! these wonderful kids dont deserve that</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>"wonderful"</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>wunderful</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>lmao not evem close to wunferful</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high now]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>everybodu is ghih</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>Very Pog</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>no its not because VURB is in my class, talking about TOE KINKS AND ""WE LIVE IN A SOCIETY""</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>people in my class are high now! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>what about my class, where SOMEONE put twitch prime in some kid's water bottle????</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>youre underage??? your class is underage???</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>well it looks like AGE DOESNT MATTER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE THE KID IS NOW HIGH</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[ANTI-FURRY, 5 cups]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>5 cups: </strong>y arde you no on th floor</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>no.</p><p> </p><p><strong>5 cups: </strong>P L E A S E ;(WFEFE)O(F(((</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>im ignoring this.</p><p> </p><p><strong>5 cups: </strong>buut</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>im taking you to the nurses office</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[ANTI-FURRY, half cups]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>half cups: </strong>explain why my brother is in the nurses office with other high kids. </p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>listen i have nothing to do with this-</p><p> </p><p><strong>half cups: </strong>purple powder?</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>purple powder</p><p> </p><p><strong>half cups: </strong>twitch prime?</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>twitch prime.  </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high now]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[michael reeves added michael reeves to 'i guess were high now']</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>fuck all of you, my girlfriend is hihg</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>i thought You Liked High Women michael Reeves</p><p> </p><p><strong>michael reeves: </strong>you got me there</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[michael reeves left 'i guess were high now']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>was that all he had to say?</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>Probobly</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high now]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>wanna hear about america's drug war?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[♥niki♥ removed business ;)))) from 'i guess were high now']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥:</strong> almost half of the school is high with twitch prime now </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>REAL DRUGS POG</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>didn't we make a religion out of this when the logan vs ksi happened</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>what happened to that?</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>(in the pit), and yes</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>during the whole logan vs ksi boxing match someone smuggled twitch prime in the dorms and somehow we made a religion out of it</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>ah ok</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high now]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> now im starting to think that schlatt was the one that smuggled twitch prime into the school</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>true</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>but it could edb the staff too </p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>drugs arent allowed in the academy </p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>then HOW was twitch prime smuggled in?</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>good question</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>were trying to figure that one out</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high now]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>Fuck you big Man fuck you go fucdk yourwserljr fvuvck you</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>WHO DRUGGED THE DRINKING FOUNTIANS</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>MEGA DRANK FROM ONE OF THE FOUNTAINS AND NOW HES LIKE THIS </p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>what class?</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>MY LAST BLOK</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>dw, im omw</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What the hell?" Gamerboy said, as he took in the sight of Mega, flopping around like a dehydrated dolphin. Beside the flopping teenager, his phone was there, on the ground. It seemed like the teen's phone was turned on recently, as Mega's <em>message</em> was still on the screen. "How much Twitch Prime did he take in for a drink?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know!" Purpled exclaimed, putting his hands up. "I-We didn't even know that the <em>fountain</em> was drugged!" </p><p> </p><p>Gamerboy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Whoever smuggled Twitch Prime in the Academy really needs to get a better job." </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think the smuggler was a Mcdonald's worker, GB," Purpled commented. </p><p> </p><p>The older sighed once more, thinking about how the staff in Youtube Academy were underpaid for this kind of bullshit. "That has nothing to do with this conversation."</p><p> </p><p>The purple-hoodied teen shrugged. "So?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nevermind," GB replied, as he carried Mega. Carrying the teen wasn't the best, but since the Academy didn't have stretchers (this wasn't a hospital for fuck's sake), GB had to. "Let's get Hot Topic to the nurse's office."   </p><p> </p><p>In the background, Purpled choked with laughter. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i cant believe i have to say this, but twitch prime is a drug in this au.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. [business ;)))): w h e e z e]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for the kudos and comments guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[gb80, the_captain, Philza]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>there's 26 students in the nurses office</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80:</strong> 27 now</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>apparently, someone put twitch prime into the pipe (?) systems and drugged the drinking fountains</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>how???</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>idk ask the smuggler</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>gb, we don't know how the drugs got into the school</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>wow, god just died right now</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>i can feel the sarcasm from my phone screen</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>[i guess were high]</strong> </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>were no strangers to love</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>you know the rules and so do i</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>a full commitment's what I'm thinking of</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>you wouldn't get this from any other guy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[♥niki♥ removed crimeboi from 'i guess were high']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>i sometimes wonder why im friends with wil and schlatt</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>and sometimes i wonder why im friends with tommyinnit</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>i am a Good Friend</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>nah</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[property tax ;))))]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>HES IN UR EBED AWND IM IN UR TWITHCH CHET</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>DUEHFEWWJWJSDFMDEADUNDUDNDJDN</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>IVE GVOT THE KEI AND HES JUST A DUURMET</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>GOD I LOVE SOME DUCC</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>oh dear. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>ok what the FUCK</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>holy shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>tAPPLE: </strong>is that twitch prime????</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl:</strong> why the fuck is it in your shoe???</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>idk, but im keeping this</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>put it in teh prim drug cherch!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>gb80: </strong>the what</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>durg churh</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>i've decided to keep the drug shoe, the twitch prime religion you speak of is shit </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[property tax]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>wanna taste my biology project</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>sure ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥:</strong> sigh</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>at least you guys calmed down</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high now]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>HB94: </strong>what did i just wittness? </p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>something interesting i guess</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>twitch prim </p><p> </p><p><strong>HB94: </strong>thank you niki for answering my question</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>your welcome</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[property tax]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>you just got a white tshirt and wrote 'eat this' </p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>schlatt, you cannot eat the t shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>HAHAHSKANKAFrAFK</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥:</strong> WAIT</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥:</strong> **T SHIRT</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>IM SO SORRY</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>its fine dw </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>w h e e z e</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>just imagine an alt. world where i was hated and exiled to a small island and gaslighted and manipulated and people wanted to kill me and how i got ptsd from child abuse and it was like nice but not nice at the same time but why did he gaslight me oh shit my new home blew up and wow nice vault oh wait im gonna betray you yeetus then a country gets destroyed and people actually want to kill you and you noticed that you need to change for the better and rewrite history that started from a hot dog van holy dhit </p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>what the fuck</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>.</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> wow</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>what</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>tommy are you okay</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee:</strong> he drank from 1 of the faountains</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>WAIT WHAT </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>then for some reason dream is evil idk why does he hate me what the fuck unpog not cool unchad </p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>im so confused??</p><p> </p><p><strong>Philza: </strong>NURSES OFFICE IN YOU GO</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a kudo+comment! it makes my day</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. [boffy: life is disappointing as always]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for the 10000+ hits!!!!! :D<br/>anyways, writers block took over,,,,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>sampnap you fucking stoner</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>ok what did i do????</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>you adn ur fuking stones</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>???</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>i think he doesnt know what a stoner is</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high now]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled:</strong> cant believe tommyinnit doesnt know what a stoner is</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>cant beleve tommyinit doesnt know what a stonr is</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>cant believe tommyinnit doesnt know what a stoner is</p><p> </p><p><strong>luke!!!: </strong>cant belive tommyinnit doesnt know what a stoner is</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>cant believe tommyinnit doesnt know what a stoner is</p><p> </p><p><strong>blitzel: </strong>cant believe tommyinnit doesnt know what a stoner is</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>.</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>com on wisp</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>plese</p><p> </p><p><strong>wisp: </strong>cant believe tommyinnit doesnt know what a stoner is</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>i fucking hate all of you</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>^</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>life is disappointing as always</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>the last few chapters have been disappointing as always wdym</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>i didnt mean to start this monstrosity </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>WHAT THE Fuck??!!!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[♥niki♥ added crimeboi to 'i guess were high']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>cant believe tommyinnit doesnt know what a stoner is</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>SHUT THE FUCK UP</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>that's really the first thing he said huh</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>sigh.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[i guess were high]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>can we PLEASE change the chat name</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver:</strong> you didn't??? need??? to?? ask????</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>oh</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>fuck you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[zekl changed the chat name to 'untitled goose game']</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>not funny, didn't laugh</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>for pete's sake, go back to your chips ahoy spifey</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>bruh</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>WAIT YOU PLAYED THYAT TOO????</p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>oh no</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>the goose game phase is COMING BACK LOL</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>THE утка GAME WILBUR THE утка GAME </p><p> </p><p><strong>♥niki♥: </strong>i still wonder how the only russian word he can type is duck</p><p> </p><p><strong> crimeboi: </strong>same niki, same</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S:</strong> toes</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>of course you would say that</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>all the ladies are looking out for one thing </p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>and its toes</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>this isn't relevant, vurb</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap:</strong> god stop flirting in the chat</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>you fucking hypocrite</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>AYYYYY SAPNAPPPPPP AYYYY CARLLLLLL</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>ayyyyyyy &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>god quackity, your so hot</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>;( what abt me?</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>dw karl, ur hot too &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>THIS IS WHAT I MEAN</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>ngl you brought this urself</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a comment+kudo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. [ANTI-FURRY: wilbur control your local shitass]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))):</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WchseC9aKTU">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WchseC9aKTU</a></p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>w h y</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>wilbur control your local shitass</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>1. hes not shitass</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>(shitass doesn't even send whatever the fuck that video is)</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>2. dw hes always like this</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>DID SOMEONE SAY SHITASS???</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>they talked abt shitass like two hours ago???</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>HES MY COUSIN OK</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>isn't shitass like a school myth?? </p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>IK BUT STILL</p><p> </p><p><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>HES MY COUSIN</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>quackity</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>like ant said, shitass is a school myth</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>how are you related to a school myth/person that's not corporeal/real? </p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>big brain </p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>&lt;3</p><p><br/><br/><strong>BIG_Q: </strong>thats gay</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>bruh</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>come on <strong>@<span class="u">bbh</span> @<span class="u">skwppy</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>why cant you be like ant and velvet??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>zekl: </strong>finally something not related to TOES</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy:</strong> wefrw notf a couewpkle</p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>what </p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>**were not a couple</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>but bad</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>skephalo is more gayer than what i have with velvet </p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>LOLLL</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>speaking of school myths</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>did you guys hear about mexican dre*m and girl dream??</p><p> </p><p><strong>HB94: </strong>i heard about mexican dre*m but not about girl dream</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>what????</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>girl dream sounds familiar but not mexican dream</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>DUDE </p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>CENSOR THE NAME</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>wHAT NAME</p><p> </p><p><strong>HB94: </strong>you know,,,, the dre*m</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>what kind of censorship is THAT</p><p> </p><p><strong>HB94: </strong>YOU NEVER HEARD OF THE MYTH??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>blob: </strong>wait M Y T H ?</p><p> </p><p><b><strong>hjönk: </strong></b>you mean the myth where you say mexican dre*m's name, you summon him??</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>close enough</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>its actually that if you say his name /w out censorship you'll summon him AND get assaulted </p><p> </p><p><strong><b>hjönk: </b></strong>and you'll hear mexican music whenever he's here???</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>when he’s NEAR, not here</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>ohhhhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>HB94: </strong>don't forget abt the "heyyyy mannnn" LOL</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>LMAO</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>female dream is hot, but what about the green m&amp;m?</p><p><br/><strong>crimeboi: </strong>actually now that i think abt it</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi:</strong> i would fuck the green m&amp;m</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>LANGUAGE!!!!!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. [burpled: youre a minor]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>why is mexio music blasting in the dorms</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>you fucker, its mexican music</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>also you spelt mexico wrong </p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>ik but</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>WHY IS IT SO LOUD</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>i dont fucking know</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>shouldnt you know?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>arent you in the same dorm as me???</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>bruh</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[jump in the GODDAMN caac]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>finn thought i was in the same dorm as him</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>....</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>youre a minor</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>no shit sherlock</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>i was just stating the obvious </p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>shut the fuck up</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[jump in the GODDAMN caac]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>arent the dorms separated by age???</p><p> </p><p><strong>megapvp: </strong>what do you think?</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>im taking that as a yes</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>LMAO</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>WHY IS THE CAPTAIN'S SONG ON SPEAKER</p><p> </p><p><b>chillvibes: </b>wait w h a t</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>YOU KNOW</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>CREEPER AW MAN</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>oh SHIT</p><p> </p><p><strong>chillvibes: </strong>you mean revenge???</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>OR THAT I GUESS</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong> <strong>@<span class="u">technobabe</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>you think mexican music is the worst??</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>let me introduce you to revenge, earrape edition </p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>[sent a video]</p><p> </p><p><strong>technobabe: </strong>holy-</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>Jesus Harold Christ does not Approve of This Music</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>im christian, and ik for a fact that ""harold"" is not jesus' middle name</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>as well as chirst being his last name</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>wait</p><p> </p><p><strong>epic_slayer: </strong>i thought his full name was jesus chirst natherath or something</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>you completely butchered the name</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>its Nazareth </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>how do you know?</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno:</strong> i am a christian????</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>that's not a valid excuse</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>hj<b>önk: </b></strong>i cant believe this all happened on valentine's day</p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap:</strong> wait </p><p> </p><p><strong>simpnap: </strong>isn't it like january????</p><p> </p><p><b>hjönk: </b>shhhhh</p><p> </p><p><b>hjönk: </b>dont ruin the moment </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. [crimeboi: so uh]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kermit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>so uh</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>[sent an image]</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>please attend</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>im sorry wilbur </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>no</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>is this a funeral invitation???</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost:</strong> i thought it was a wedding invitation </p><p> </p><p><strong>T O E S: </strong>same, but with skephalo</p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>bad an i r not datievg</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer:</strong> ^its definitely not a wedding invitation</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>kermit the frog isn't getting married</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>but</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>do you think a wedding invitation would have black and grey accents??</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>i mean </p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>knowing wilbur it could be an emo wedding</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>it literally says kermit the frog and under it says 20XX-20XX</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>its a funeral invitation </p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>explain the ""chapel"" part then</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>i-</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>i give up</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet: </strong>the chapel is where the funeral takes place ant</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost:</strong> **wedding</p><p> </p><p><strong>velvet:</strong> im breaking up with you</p><p> </p><p><strong>antfrost: </strong>wait no</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))):</strong> its a funeral idiots</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>how do u know?</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))):</strong> kermit is fucking dead</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>he got ran over by GEORGE</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>are you talking abt me or notfound</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee:</strong> defintly knotfound </p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>notfound</p><p> </p><p><strong>beaver: </strong>ah ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>i saw it with my own eyes</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>british twink and his fucking scooter</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))):</strong> kermit the frog got ran over with a goddamn LED scooter </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>pls like and comment ;(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. [POGCHAMP: kermit was Pogchamp]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[crimeboi, GOGI]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>wilbur please</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>i didnt mean to run him over </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>oh fuck you mushroom twink</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[better than the orphanage]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>going dark</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>nice</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>rip kermit</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>i may ""like"" the frog but i wont attend his funeral</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>i must train</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>is this hate?</p><p> </p><p><strong>blood god: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>walmart techno: </strong>definetly hate</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>kermit was Pogchamp</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>pogchamp indeed ;(</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>can i bring alcohol? </p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>YOURE UNDERAGE!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>its for the grave</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>what?</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>you know</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>you pour alcohol on the grave???</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>for the buried to taste?</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>oh</p><p> </p><p><strong>bbh: </strong>i didnt know that that was a thing</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>it is</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>crimeboi: @<span class="u">boffy</span></strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>you can bring alcohol </p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>try not to get caught tho</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>panda killer: </strong>are we seriously having a funeral for kermit in a real life chapel?</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>no</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>i rushed the invitation because GEORGE ran over kermit with his FUCKING LED SCOOTER</p><p> </p><p><strong>GOGI: </strong>ITS ELECTRIC?????</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>OH FUCK YOU</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong> <strong>@<span class="u">panda killer</span></strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>were having the funeral in pogtopia </p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>fucking ugly ass garden</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>the scenery is beautiful for kermit, ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>nah</p><p> </p><p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>terrible scenery tbh</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>like and comment!</p><p>anyways, the alcohol thing is something my family does. we pour a cup to the ground where the dead member is buried at...</p><p>from my p.o.v, its something like "hey, enjoy this [drink] in heaven"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. [crimeboi: its time]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>its time</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rain accompanied the sounds of digging. </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur personally chose Tommy to dig a hole near the roses in Pogtopia to bury Kermit properly. The atmosphere was dead silent, as the funeral attendees watched Tommy dig the hole. Fundy was the only one who brought an umbrella, so everyone who wasn't prepared for the weather was rain-soaked. Some people, notably Spifey and Skeppy, shielded themselves from the rain by using their hoodies as protection.  </p><p> </p><p>When Tommy finished up his digging, Tubbo brought a wooden box that had Kermit in it over, and placed the frog in the pit's center. Once Tubbo was done with the placing, he teamed up with Tommy to bury the box, and once the burial was done, the duo left the used shovels at the side of Pogtopia disappeared into the crowd of attendees. Wilbur took this as his cue to speak. </p><p> </p><p>"As you all know, Gogy killed Kermit four days ago," Wilbur spoke. Spifey perked up, while George grumbled. "And the reason why all, or, the most of us are here is because of the frog's death." </p><p> </p><p>Wilbur got a packet of rose seeds from his jacket pocket, and started to tear it open. Then, he sprinkled the rose seeds on the ground where Kermit laid, also sprinkling some extra dirt to cover the rose seeds.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sighed. "Before we all fucking leave, put your gifts out." </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Silence. Nobody moved. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Wilbur eerily smiled, as his patience was running out. "<em>Please.</em>" </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There were a variety of gifts for the 'dead' toy frog. There were fake plants from Niki, an Uno Reverse card from Vurb, dollar store plastic jewel chunks from Skeppy, and more. Wilbur swore he saw a card labelled with "BOOMER" from Purpled too. Once the gifts were placed, Boffy poured a cup of alcohol on the grave, as he promised in the group chat. </p><p> </p><p>After Boffy poured the alcohol, Wilbur made another announcement. "It's over now."</p><p> </p><p>The crowd immediately left Pogtopia through the old blue door. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>cant believe the 'funeral' was short</p><p> </p><p><strong>ANTI-FURRY: </strong>thought wilbur would be more dramatic tbh </p><p> </p><p><strong>skwppy: </strong>sasme</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>thunder: </strong>im back from my vacation </p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>JACK MANIFOLD</p><p> </p><p><strong>thunder: </strong>yo whats up</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>jack manifold?? more like</p><p> </p><p><strong>burpled: </strong>jack manimissed a funeral</p><p> </p><p><strong>thunder: </strong>wait WHAT</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. [puffs: AAAAAAAAAAAA]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[puffs-captain puffy]</p>
<p>what am i doing with my life..... the "date of update" thing on this fic hasn't changed for some reason...</p>
<p>(please help)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Puffy saw Schlatt drenched in the dorm's common room, her "motherly instincts" started to resurface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her brother's ridiculous suit was wet from the rain, along with his red tie. His polished (now dirty and muddy) dress shoes were dirtying the common room's clean floor, as well as the couch that he was sitting on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puffy wanted to help and dry Schlatt off immediately, but she knew that he hated the kind of attention Puffy gave him. After all, Schlatt didn't want the help Puffy gave him because she knew it made him feel worthless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puffy knew she had to do something, even though her relationship with Schlatt was awkward, so she texted her brother through her DM's, hiding away from her brother. <br/>
 </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[business ;)))), puffs]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>ok-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>why are you soaked</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>wait, were YOU OUTSIDE ITS RAINING HARD OUTSIDE WHAT</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>what the HECK happened</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>A FUNERAL HAPPENED</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Puffy was so confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A<em>  funeral? </em>What kind of funeral would have him out in the rain? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The curly-haired woman decided that it was something she shouldn't be taking notes on. With a few shakes from her head, Puffy exited from the messaging app and left her hiding place to go to her dorm room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she took the dorm elevator, her phone buzzed with a notification from her brother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>change your name</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puffy let out a chuckle and replied;   </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>you change your name too</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[business ;)))), puffs]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>says you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>naming yourself based off a fucking cereal i see</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>are you kidding me???</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>you named yourself "business" with a WINKY FACE to impress wilbur</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>shut the FUCK UP</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>AAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>AAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[business ;)))), puffs]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>add me to the chaos chat</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>how the f u c k</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>how</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>i never told you about the chat???</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>word gets around in the dorms lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>a funeral for a stuffed toy huh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>you motherfucker</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>never knew you had a heart lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>SHUT THE FUC K UP</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[business ;)))) added puffs to 'untitled goose game'!]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>had to steal the phone of a HEARTLESS monster because he wouldnt add me to this hellchat</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>s i g h</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>wait a minute</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>puffs?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>puffs as in puffy????</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>eh i guess</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>panda killer: </strong>WAIT PUFFY :00000</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>the one and only</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>wait hold on</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>the one and only</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>i guess im here now</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>business ;)))): </strong>WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY PHONE</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>bbh: </strong>LANGUAGE!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>puffs: </strong>I DID SO SH U T</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i had twitter for a long time now so-<br/>(please follow i am begging for some kind of interaction)<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/insom_nova">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. [boffy: what the fuck is this]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahaha (not) funnE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[jump in the GODDAMN caac]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>POGCHAMP:</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><strong>bee: </strong>go the fuck to sleep its like 2 am</p><p> </p><p><strong>POGCHAMP: </strong>nah </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[jump in the GODDAMN caac]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>boffy: </strong>what the fuck is this</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. [mrBeast: i accidentally may have bought five teslas today]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahaha *sobs in writers block, anxiety, depression, and more*<br/>idk what this is anymore too</p><p>[mrBeast - mr beast]<br/>[yaboi_got_anisland - chandler]<br/>[kris - chris the meme god]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>[BEAST gang]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>mrBeast: </strong>ok so </p><p> </p><p><strong>mrBeast: </strong>i accidentally may have bought five teslas today</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>bruhhhhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>yaboi_got_anisland: </strong>bruh</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>jimmy,,,,</p><p> </p><p><strong>mrBeast: </strong>ok listen so</p><p> </p><p><strong>mrBeast: </strong>i have to memorize five paragraphs and say all of them by memory for my french oral exam</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>the academy doesn't have a french class????</p><p> </p><p><strong>mrBeast: </strong>LISTEN</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>OK THEN</p><p> </p><p><strong>mrBeast: </strong>its after school</p><p> </p><p><strong>yaboi_got_anisland: </strong>ohhhh</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>oh</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>that explains it</p><p> </p><p><strong>mrBeast:</strong> i panicked cuz i have to memorize that in a WEEK SO</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>you spent your immortal credit card on some teslas??????</p><p> </p><p><strong>mrBeast: </strong>YES FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>im not understanding, im just finishing this conversation up</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>man, we truly live in a society</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[untitled goose game]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>ik this chat is VERY DEAD but</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>why are there 5 teslas in the school parking lot</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>apparently they dont belong to anyone??</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>im very confused????</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>um </p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>you know the guy who hosted the talent show that disqualified wilbur because of his terrible song??</p><p> </p><p><strong>crimeboi: </strong>bruh</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>no???</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>mr beast, my idiotic club leader with a card that never dies</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>ah ok</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>he's got a french oral exam for some reason and he has to study/memorize 5 paragraphs and say them in french under a week</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>he didn't know what do to so he panic bought 5 teslas.</p><p> </p><p><strong>the_captain: </strong>ah</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[BEAST gang]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>man i just realized</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>yesterday was april 20</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>you mean two days ago?</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>yes </p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>ya know 4/20 rite??? the ""actual"" weed day</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>the smoking/drug type</p><p> </p><p><strong>yaboi_got_anisland: </strong>and?</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris:</strong> it was also hitlers birthday</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>and from what my girlfriend told me, hitler was a guy that commonly preached about how smoking was bad for you</p><p> </p><p><strong>yaboi_got_anisland: </strong>damn</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjönk: </strong>kind of ironic ngl</p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>it is </p><p> </p><p><strong>kris: </strong>hundred percent</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im doing a midterm french oral exam thing tomorrow and ITS STUPID LIKE W HA T<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/peppermnt_ad">twitter</a></p><p>also, thinking abt ending the story cuz the fire is dying down<br/>and how can you memorize 5 french paragraphs (each are 11-12 sentences) like BRU H</p><p>(and yes, i made chris' wife his girlfriend)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>